Life and Death, Light and Darkness
by TrueLoveIs4ever
Summary: How could a goddess of such light fall in love with a god of such darkness? How could a god with an aura of death fall in love with a goddess with an aura of pure life?
1. Chapter 1

Life and Death, Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek mythology. It is WAY older than I am… ancient… haha.**

**A/N: Well, here's my new Hades and Persephone story! I hope that you could tell by the title that it is in fact a Hades/Persephone story. Enjoy!**

**By the way, I know that my descriptions of ANYTHING probably won't be very correct, but remember: this is fanfiction! **

**Anyway, here you go!**

x.o.x.o.x.

She was beautiful. She had auburn waves cascading to the small of her back. Her eyes, the color of the greenest of emeralds, had perpetual light and happiness shining in them. Her full pink lips were nearly always quirked in a smile. She had curves that rivaled Aphrodite's, and many said that Aphrodite had blessed this young goddess with a beauty close to her own. This was Persephone, Goddess of Spring and daughter of Zeus and Demeter.

He was feared by the gods on Olympus. He was shunned by them. But no one could deny his beauty. It was not a standard type of handsomeness, but it was a dark, almost _dangerous_ beauty. His black hair hung to his shoulders. He wasn't as bulky as the male Olympians, but was muscled. His skin was deathly pale, making his amazing eyes stand out. Everyone who met this god was drawn directly to his eyes. They were an icy blue that would flash between lighter and darker shades depending on his mood, and he kept them emotionless on the surface. But if you were an observant one, you could see the pain etched deep in the depths of those brilliant eyes, pain that he would never admit was there. This was Hades, God of the Underworld and Lord of the Dead.

Two very different gods. But don't opposites attract?

x.o.x.o.x.

"Lady Demeter, please allow me to bring Persephone with me on _one_ delivery?" Hermes, the messenger god, begged of his aunt.

Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, pursed her lips into a thin line. "How many times must I tell you, Hermes, that neither Kore nor I are interested in your courtship?"

"I do not intend to court her, my lady! I swear on the River Styx! She is merely interested in the way I run things!" Hermes explained.

"My daughter is interested in no such thing," Demeter snapped. "I will prove it to you. KORE! COME TO MOTHER, DARLING!"

Hermes turned to find Persephone, a young goddess, prancing toward where he and his aunt were standing. He caught her rolling her eyes briefly before stopping in front of her mother.

"Yes, Mother?" she questioned politely.

"Hermes here accuses you of being interested in the way he runs things," Demeter said, disapproval and disbelief dripping off her voice.

"I am, Mother! It sounds very fascinating!" Persephone cried. And she was. Hermes was the only god she had ever seen besides her mother.

"Hmph," muttered Demeter. "I _do_ have to be off to bless the fields for the day, and the nymphs informed me that they are busy today." She turned a cold, stern gaze on her nephew. "You may bring her, Hermes, but I swear on the River Styx if she comes back hurt or corrupted…" She let the threat hang in the air.

Hermes gulped. "Yes, Lady Demeter."

Persephone squealed. Finally, she would be able to leave the place she called home (Demeter's grain palace) for a day. Usually, her mother left her in the care of nymphs while she went to bless the fields, but she had never been away from the palace, not even for a few minutes. "Thank you, Mother!" she cried, throwing her arms around Demeter.

Demeter smiled at her happy daughter. "I'm glad you're happy, Kore. Go, but you behave. If I hear that you misbehaved or went off alone, you will never be allowed out of my sight again, not even with the nymphs," she informed her child.

"Yes, Mother," Persephone obediently replied. Knowing that for sure she did not want that, Persephone vowed to behave. "And don't call me Kore!" she added as an afterthought.

"That is your name, Kore, and I will call you it," Demeter responded sternly.

"My name is _Persephone_," stressed Persephone, but she let it slide. "Just go, Mother. You have a lot of work to do."

Demeter looked at her, but decided to follow her girl's advice. "Goodbye, Kore, Hermes. Be _careful_." And she disappeared.

"Where is your delivery today, Hermes?" Persephone inquired enthusiastically, turning to him.

Hermes examined her for a moment. "The Underworld," he finally answered her.

Persephone gaped, speechless. The _Underworld_? The eternal _night _without Artemis's _moon_? The realm of _Hades_? Hades, the Lord of the _Dead_? Hardly any gods ever went there, and few mortals had ever made it out _alive_. She had heard _horror_ stories about the Underworld, Tartarus, and its ruler. "Are you serious, Hermes?" she squeaked, regaining her use of speech.

"Deadly serious," he joked, a twinkle in his eye.

As a result, Persephone glared daggers at him. If looks could kill (and he wasn't an immortal god, of course) he'd be dead and buried right about now. "Shut it, Hermes. Let's just go. I'm glad you didn't tell my mother of this. She would have refused to let me come. And she was close to doing that without the knowledge of the Underworld."

With a flash, she screamed and was gone.

x.o.x.o.x.

Landing _hard_ on her feet, Persephone hurriedly regained her balance and turned to administer another glare on the messenger god. "Thanks for the warning, Hermes," she muttered, bending down to rub her hurting feet.

Hermes shrugged teasingly. "Come on."

They came to the River Styx, where a hooded figure was standing in a rowboat.

"Charon," Hermes whispered to Persephone as they approached the man. "The Styx ferryman."

The figure turned. He had gaunt eyes that bore into them. "Hermes. Welcome again to the Underworld."

Hermes shivered. "I never feel comfortable down here," he muttered under his breath. Raising his voice, he said, "I am here to deliver something for Lord Hades."

"Of course. My lord informed me of your visit. Who is your companion?"

Persephone stepped forward, looking the creepy ferryman in the eye. "Persephone, Goddess of Spring, daughter of Zeus and Demeter." She said her father's name bitterly; after all, she had never even met the god.

After her introduction, Hermes removed two drachmas from a pouch and hands them to Charon. But the ferryman would only take one. When Hermes looked at him in confusion, he refused to give an answer except, "One will suffice, Hermes."

x.o.x.o.x.

Charon dropped them off on the riverbank, and they began the walk to the looming palace in front of them.

"It's as big, if not bigger, than the palace on Olympus," Hermes informed Persephone as she looked at it in awe. "But it would have to be the same size as Lord Poseidon's palace. That underwater palace is truly amazing."

Persephone was listening to him in a daze. He was so lucky! He had seen all of the Big Three's palaces, and the only one she had seen (and probably would ever see) was the gloomiest of them all: the Underworld one, the one of Hades. Yet it was darkly beautiful. The whole thing was either black or silver, and the designs on the front doors were intricately carved.

Hermes pushed the door open and they emerged in a vast entrance hall, lined with portraits and lamps. As she followed the god, Persephone's green eyes slid over each portrait. They seemed to be all of places, until they hit three of gods.

"Those three" – Hermes nodded to the three biggest frames – "are of the Big Three, of course. Zeus" – he indicated the one on the right – "Poseidon" – the one on the left – "and Hades." The one in the middle. "Hades is the eldest god, Poseidon is the middle brother, and Zeus is the youngest. Those three" – there were three slightly smaller paintings below the gods' portraits – "are of the three elder Olympian goddesses. Hera" – the one on the right – "Demeter" – the one on the left – "and Hestia." The one in the middle. "It is a known fact that Hades loved Hestia the most, but only as a sister, of course. They have the closest bond of siblings, I must say, though Athena and Artemis, though half-sisters, rival their relationship." Hermes laughed.

Persephone had listened with great interest. She had heard of Lady Hestia, her mother's sister, multiple times. Demeter seemed to hold the Goddess of the Hearth and Home to great esteem, though Persephone had never met that particular goddess.

"Come on, Seph!" urged Hermes. He had walked several paces ahead, and Persephone hurriedly follows him.

The pair stopped at the first door on the left. It was almost as intricate as those at the front of the palace. Before they stepped in, Persephone knew it was the throne room. As Hermes pushed the door open, her guess was confirmed. In the very center of the room, an onyx throne was placed. In the throne was perched the most beautiful god she had ever seen. There was an aura around him, radiating power beyond any mortal's imagination, and… _fear_. She was not too touched by the fear, but she looked down at her hands and they were shaking slightly. There was a long line of deceased mortals. Tilting her head, Persephone tried to decipher what they were doing, but she would just ask Hermes later.

Hermes stepped up to the throne, just cutting in front of the dead mortals. He bowed. "Lord Hades."

"Thanatos! I think that we are done judging today. Lead these mortals from the room," Hades called to a corner of the room.

A cloaked figure appears from the shadows as he bows in Hades' direction. "Of course, my lord."

As the figure was herding the mortals out the second door (not the one Persephone had just came in, she mused), Hades turned his eyes on the messenger god. "What have you come for, Hermes?" he asked, his voice emotionless and cold.

Hermes looked terrified, but he managed to speak in a professional tone. "My father, Lord Zeus, requires your presence on Mount Olympus in four days' time."

Hades arched a brow coolly. "Is that so? Did my insolent little brother inform you for what? My job never halts you know, and if I miss a day, it would not look pretty."

"He just informed to me to tell you what I have told you, Lord Hades."

"As usual."Hades sighed. "Oh, alright. I'll come. But what has changed my dear little brother's heart? I'm usually not allowed on Olympus save for the winter solstice."

"I'm afraid I don't know, Lord."

Hades groaned in frustration. His eyes scanned the room, as if searching for spare mortal souls that the figure (Thanatos? Persephone wondered) had missed, but instead, they connected with her startling green ones. She gasped upon glimpsing his eyes for the first time. They were _amazing_.

"I see you brought a companion, Hermes. Where are your manners? Bring her out and introduce her properly," Hades ordered.

Before Hermes could respond, Persephone stepped boldly out of the shadows. "I can introduce myself," she snapped. For some reason, this god was grating on her nerves. "I'm Persephone, Goddess of Spring."

Hades arched a brow again. "Daughter of Zeus?"

"Yes," Persephone answered defiantly. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all, little _niece_," he said, spitting out the familial term. "Address me politely, won't you? Using my _name_."

"Is your name laryngitis? Because you're a pain in the neck," Persephone shot at him.

"I won't hold your behavior against you. I hear my sister isn't very kind in bringing up her immortal child," Hades returned, his blue eyes flashing.

"Persephone, stop! Don't anger him!" whisper-shouted Hermes. He was scared for Persephone. If the Lord of the Dead lost his temper (which he was known to do), Persephone would be injured for sure, be it emotionally or physically, and Demeter would send him to the depths of Tartarus.

Persephone took no notice of the messenger god, instead snapping at the Lord of the Dead, "I bet your brain feels as good as new, seeing that you've never used it!"

"My job requires plenty of brains, little one, brains that you will never have in all of eternity," Hades responded coldly.

"You know what? I won't go into a battle of wits with you. I never attack anyone unarmed." With that, Persephone grabbed Hermes's arm and began dragging him out of the throne room.

"It was nice seeing you, Lord Hades!" Hermes weakly shouts back. "Tartarus, Seph, you have an iron grip," he whines.

Hades sat back on his throne, his mind whirling. Next time that little goddess decided to come into his realm, he would be ready for her with a fresh bombard of insults.

Little did he know that _that little goddess_ was planning a little something for him as well.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Well, they got off on a good start, didn't they? I hope you enjoyed my new story's first chapter! I would highly appreciate it if you left me some reviews! I'll be replying to reviews by PM, and I hope to reply to all of you! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Life and Death, Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek mythology; I never have and never will.**

**A/N: Hi everybody! I know this chapter is kind of late, more than a week! I'm sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Hermes and Persephone arrived back at the grain palace after Demeter had returned from blessing the fields. As the Agriculture Goddess saw her nephew and daughter entering the palace, she jumped up off her chair and hurried to the pair.

"Kore! You're alright and in one piece!" Demeter cried in relief. Her mind had not been on her work that day; she was worrying about her Kore nonstop.

"Of course I am, Mother. Hermes wasn't going to abduct me or anything," Persephone returned, smiling warmly at her mother.

There was something… _off_ about Persephone. The aura around her that normally screamed life and light had darkened slightly… _oh_.

"I've just got a new delivery to make. Bye!" Hermes beat a quick retreat, disappearing with a flash.

Demeter rounded on her daughter, furious. "He took you to the _Underworld_?" she demanded, her eyes flashing fire.

"Mother, I'm perfectly fine!" Persephone argued, not answering the question.

"Kore, I asked you a question. _Did he take you to the Underworld_?"

Slightly scared of her mother's expression, Persephone was shocked into answering. "Yes." Her voice was nearly inaudible.

Demeter was enraged. "How _dare_ he take you to the _Underworld_? It is _dangerous_ and you have gotten _injured_! Not to mention my _insolent_ brother, _Hades_!"

"It was his job, Mother. It isn't _that_ dangerous. In fact, it was quite fun. I'm _not_ injured. I'll agree with you on the last fact, though," Persephone answered conversationally.

Demeter was distracted by her last response. "You met Hades?"

Persephone nodded, pulling a face. "Met isn't the right word, Mother. I… kind of insulted him. Multiple times," she admitted.

After this revelation, Demeter stared at her daughter for the longest time. "Persephone, that was _very_ foolish of you."

"You called me Persephone!" exclaimed the Spring Goddess.

Demeter waved it off. "That is unimportant, Kore. The _important_ matters are that you have quite possibly angered the Lord of the Dead and God of the Underworld, who is known to hold grudges. And the second important matter is that your father has decided to hold a council meeting tomorrow with _all_ the major gods present… which I'm afraid includes you."

"What? Me? But Mother, I'm just a minor goddess!" Persephone argued, confused.

"Perhaps so, Kore, but your father has requested your presence," Demeter answered, her face sour. "I do not intend on allowing you to go."

"Mother! Please! May I go? Olympus sounds absolutely _fascinating_! And I've always wished to meet Athena and Artemis!" Persephone begged. Hermes spoke of the Wisdom Goddess and Goddess of the Hunt often.

"Athena? Artemis?" Demeter paused. Those two particular goddesses were in her mind for companions for Persephone. They had sworn to be eternal virgin goddesses, and Demeter wished the same of her daughter. Persephone must keep her innocence. "Perhaps, Kore. I will ponder this. Athena and Artemis are two very respectable goddesses. I may let you go if you swear upon the River Styx to not go out of my sight, Athena's, Artemis's, or Poseidon's."

Persephone looked at her mother in awe. "Poseidon?"

"Yes, my brother. God of the Seas. I trust him above my other brothers, but I suppose your father would be able to keep an eye on you, seeing as he has quite some experience."

"Mother! I am _not_ a child," protested Persephone. "I can care for myself, thank you very much!"

"Kore, you just went into the Underworld. I doubt that that was good judgment. You could have stayed home after I left and frolicked with the nymphs," Demeter scolded her.

"Can you blame me for being curious, Mother? Today was the very first time I had ever been out of your grain palace and my fields. You allow your demigod children more independence than me!" Persephone yelled, finally having enough. Her mother treated her like a _child_, and she _wasn't_. She was a fully grown, mature goddess, and she intended to act like one.

"That is because they are _mortal_, Kore! They will be gone someday! But you are my pride and joy, my immortal daughter. I must preserve you, I must protect you! You are my treasure, the one I cherish above all others," Demeter said back, in a lower voice.

"How can you _speak_ of your children that way? You flick it off like it is nothing! Yes, they _will_ die, but must you sound so thrilled about it? I would like some independence please!" Persephone cried, not lowering her voice the slightest.

"Kore-"

"_Don't call me Kore!_ My name is _Persephone!_ Call me by my _name_!" yelled Persephone, fed up.

"I did not choose the name Persephone! Kore means 'the maiden' and that is what I intend you to be eternally! Persephone means 'voice of destruction' or something close, and I _do not_ wish for you to be that!"

"Regardless of the meaning, it _is_ my name! And I _will_ be going to the council meeting tomorrow," snapped Persephone, surprising herself, and stalked away.

Demeter stood, rooted to the spot. _Since when was Kore so sassy? She is not going to go to Olympus tomorrow if I can help it. She's an innocent young goddess, and a trip to see her father would change that, I'm sure. No, she won't be going to Olympus tomorrow. _

x.o.x.o.x.

"Mother, _please_, just once, may I go to Olympus?" pleaded Persephone the next morning over a large bowl of cereal she was eating with a grimace.

"No, Kore. You are _not_ going to Olympus today," Demeter replied sharply. "Now eat your cereal."

Persephone obligingly ate a spoonful. "Why can't I go, Mother? I _am_ a goddess, am I not?" she asked.

"Of course you are, child! Otherwise you'd be dead right now," Demeter answered, irritated. "Just stay silent and eat. I'm going to be blessing the fields quickly today, and I will be back to bid you goodbye." The usual loving tone was back as she smiled indulgently at her daughter.

"Okay, Mother," Persephone relented.

"Thank you, darling. Be sure to finish your cereal!" And with another beam, she disappeared.

Persephone groaned in frustration, throwing her spoon into the cereal. She wanted ambrosia badly, not cereal.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Persephone eagerly jumped up to find Hermes at the door of her mother's grain palace. "Good morning, Hermes. What can I do for you this morning?" she asked politely.

"Lord Zeus, King of the Gods, blah, blah, blah, etc., etc., etc., would to speak with Lady Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, blah, blah, blah," Hermes reeled off. He despised that his father expected him to voice the god or goddess's full title.

"She's not here. She's-" Persephone was cut off by the flash of light, signaling a god or goddess's arrival. She turned to find her mother standing there.

"I forgot something. Hermes! I've been meaning to speak with you about bringing my precious Kore into the Underworld," Demeter said sternly, looking at the messenger god.

"She handled Lord Hades quite well, I assure you, Lady Demeter. I'm here on behalf of my father, Lord Zeus, King of the-"

Demeter cut him off. "We know, we know. Get on with the actual message already," she snapped. "I'm running late."

"Lord Zeus orders Lady Persephone to be present at the meeting and the after-party," Hermes said, sounding as if he was reading from a script.

Persephone's eyes widened in eagerness, but Demeter shook her head adamantly. "No. My Kore is not going. Tell Lord Zeus that she is _not going_."

"Lord Zeus orders it, not matter what your response, my lady," Hermes said apologetically.

"No!" Demeter cried. "I will not have my daughter corrupted by Olympus!"

"I'm afraid he _orders_ it, Lady Demeter. He says that his daughter must choose for herself, and you have no say over it," Hermes insisted.

"No say? I am her MOTHER for Zeus's sake! She will not be going!" Demeter argued.

Hermes decided to ignore her. He turned to Persephone. "Lord Zeus, King of the Gods, blah, blah, blah, would like to request your company at the council meeting."

Persephone straightened and didn't dare look at her mother. "I, Persephone, Goddess of Spring, accept my father, Lord Zeus's, King of the Gods, request."

"NO!" yelled Demeter. Then she calmed herself and drew Persephone to her side. "My darling, you don't want to go to the council meeting. It will be very boring, and you will have no role. Only the Olympians are normally present. You will be bored," she said slowly and soothingly.

Persephone looked skeptical. "If only the Olympians go, Mother, why did Lord Zeus request my presence?"

"I don't know, my darling Kore, but please, consider carefully. Please don't go. You could stay home and frolic freely with the nymphs while I am gone."

"Mother, Lord Zeus requested my presence personally. I must go," Persephone pressed.

"She is right, my lady. She has sealed the deal," Hermes interrupted.

Demeter pulled away, looking sour. "Hermes, keep out of this. My darling, are you sure?"

"Mother, why are you so keen on keeping me from interacting with other deities?" Persephone questioned.

"They are no good and all drunkards, Kore, especially Dionysus," Demeter said quietly.

"But Mother, they are our _family_. Please, I must go," Persephone pleaded.

Demeter looked into her little girl's eyes and that caused her to relent. "Very well! You shall go, but must follow my directions. Hermes, stay. You will bear witness to my instructions."

Persephone refrained from rolling her eyes. "Yes, Mother."

"You will wear all white, symbolizing your innocence. You will not leave from my line of vision or the virgin goddesses'. You will eat only ambrosia and drink only nectar. You will not accept any drink Dionysus offers you. The only deities you may speak to are Artemis and Athena and Lady Hestia. You will speak only when spoken to. You will sit by my side during the council and stay silent the entire time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother," Persephone replied. _I am not a child._

"Very well. Goodbye, Hermes, and tell Lord Zeus I will be having a word with him the moment we get on Olympus."

"Yes, Lady Demeter. Good day, my lady, Persephone," he replied, and vanished.

Demeter turned eyes on her daughter. "I will not be blessing the fields today, Kore. Come. We must find an appropriate dress for you."

x.o.x.o.x.

"My darling Kore!" Demeter wept, seeing her daughter stand in front of her.

"Mother, I'm still your little Persephone," Persephone said, rolling her eyes. Her mother's moods were so varied. It was annoying.

"But you look _beautiful_!" cried Demeter. "Come closer."

Persephone obeyed, wearing a white dress and matching shoes, as her mother had ordered. **(A/N: The links to her shoes and dress will be on my profile)**

"Let's go, Kore. Bear in mind my rules," Demeter warned, holding out her hand.

Persephone grasped her mother's hand as she teleports to Olympus.

x.o.x.o.x.

They stood in front of the huge gilded gold double doors leading into the throne room.

"Remember my rules, Kore, or you will be back in the grain palace before you can say 'Ceres'," Demeter said sternly, using her Roman aspect's name.

"Yes, Mother," Persephone replied obediently.

"Good. Now come," Demeter ordered, and swung the double doors open.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Well, there you are. The second chapter. And the third chapter will tell of the council meeting and the after party. I'm sorry Hades wasn't present in this chapter, but you can be sure he'll be in the next! I'm really sorry about not updating for so long, I don't know what's gotten into me lately! Just busy, I guess. Well, anyway, I love you all, thanks for reading, and leave some reviews for me?**


	3. Chapter 3

Life and Death, Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek mythology.**

**A/N: Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Persephone stifled a gasp of awe as the Olympus throne room comes fully into view. 'Room' didn't do it justice. She felt slightly overpowered. After all, twelve _very_ powerful beings were seated in that _room_, not counting her mother, who began to glow, about to take her true godly (dazzling) form.

"Remember my rules," Demeter murmured in her daughter's ear before heading for her throne.

"Persephone," Zeus thundered, eyes on his daughter.

"Lord Zeus," Persephone replied, bowing her head.

"Have you ever seen a god besides your mother?" Zeus questioned.

Persephone shot a look at her mother, who was staring fiercely at her, daring her to tell the truth. Gathering her courage, Persephone straightened, and dared to do just that. "I have only seen two, Lord Zeus. Lord Hermes and Lord Hades."

Zeus's eyebrows shot up. "You have seen Hades?"

"Yes, Lord Zeus."

"How?"

"Hermes brought me along on one of his messages to the Underworld," Persephone responded truthfully.

Zeus studied her. "Very well. Go sit beside your mother. Once the council is dismissed, I'd like to get to know you better."

"Yes, Lord Zeus." Persephone made her way to her mother's throne and stood quietly, feeling like a child.

Demeter obviously guessed that, because she progressed with the council with a smile stretched across her face, to Persephone's utter disgust.

x.o.x.o.x.

"This council is dismissed," Zeus declared. "The after-party will commence in two hours' time."

The Olympians began to rise from their thrones. Athena and Artemis came directly to Demeter's throne.

"Lady Demeter," they greeted almost in unison.

Demeter managed a tight smile. "Athena. Artemis."

"And you must be Persephone," Athena added, glancing at the younger goddess.

Persephone nodded. "I am."

"Her name is Kore," Demeter interrupted.

Artemis smiled. "Hello, Kore. Would you like to come with us? We were just about to go for a walk in the gardens."

Persephone's eyes lit up at the mention of gardens, and she didn't bother to correct her mother just yet. "Oh, that would be delightful!"

Demeter pursed her lips. "Is that wise, Kore?"

"Mother, I am not a child," Persephone snapped.

"Don't-"

Demeter's reprimand was cut off by the arrival of the Sea God. "Demeter! Long time no see!" Poseidon cheerily said, kissing his sister's knuckles.

Demeter smiled genuinely. "Hello, Poseidon. I don't suppose you have met my daughter, Kore, yet, have you?"

Poseidon turned his eyes onto the Spring Goddess. "No, I have not. It is a pleasure, Persephone."

Persephone beamed. "Likewise, Lord Poseidon."

"I think it best that we all left so Zeus can get his little father-daughter chat with Persephone. Otherwise, we'd be treated to a dramatic performance," Poseidon said, eyes laughing.

Athena scowled. "Come on, Artemis. I don't want to spend time close to Fish-Breath for too long. It could corrupt me. Persephone, we'll be in the gardens when you're finished." She smiled at the Goddess of Spring before the two goddesses disappeared.

As her mother and uncle disappeared as well, Persephone caught a sentence from her mother, "I see your rivalry with Athena hasn't gotten any better."

Rivalry? Before Persephone could dwell on that further, she realized that the throne room is now empty except for her and Zeus.

"Come, Persephone," Zeus beckoned. A temporary throne appeared at his feet, and Persephone took a seat in it. "Your mother still insists on calling you Kore?"

"She does, Lord Zeus. I absolutely loathe that name. Thank you, Lord Zeus, for giving me the name Persephone instead," Persephone replied.

Zeus smiled. "You are welcome."

An awkward silence descended upon the two.

Zeus opened his mouth to say something, when the before-closed double doors swing open almost silently. His eyes travel away from his daughter's face to the entryway.

"Hades, my brother!" he boomed, rising.

Persephone hastened to rise as well, but as the name processed in her brain, she collapsed again. Damn.

The Lord of the Dead made his way to father and daughter. Persephone rose again, stepping off to the side. No doubt Hades would require the throne she had been occupying.

"I believe you have met my daughter, Persephone?" Zeus asked carelessly, plucking a grape from the bowl beside him.

Hades nodded slightly, his dark eyes trained on the young goddess.

Persephone shifted uncomfortably. "Father, may I be excused?"

"Of course, of course," Zeus answered, waving his hand. "See you at the party."

Persephone barely nodded before she bolted, not wishing to be there when the God of the Underworld decided to tell her father about the insults that she had foolishly thrown at him the day before.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Persephone, why does your mother treat you like such a child?" Athena questioned as the three half-sisters strolled through the magnificent gardens of Olympus.

Persephone groaned. "Because she loves power. And to have me as her pawn every freaking day is power for her. So she insists on dictating my life: what I wear, where I go, who I keep as company, etc., etc."

"Oh, that's terrible," Artemis said sympathetically.

"I heard from Hermes that you had a run-in with Lord Hades yesterday?" Athena teased, her grey eyes twinkling.

Again, Persephone groaned, leaning down to pick a purple tulip. "I did. It was like insult-city. From me, anyway. He just sat there."

"You insulted the worst god you could think of to insult," Artemis said, shaking her head.

Persephone laughed. "Yeah. Does Hades have a queen? When I was there, there wasn't a throne beside his. I know Father has Hera" – Athena and Artemis scowled at that – "and Lord Poseidon has Lady Amphitrite."

"Good Zeus, Persephone, have you never been out of your mother's grain palace except for seeing the Underworld yesterday?" Artemis asked incredulously.

"No. My mother loves power, remember?" Persephone reminded her.

"Cut her some slack, Artemis," Athena spoke up. "I feel bad for you. Demeter never was this overbearing. But to answer your question… no, Hades does not have a queen. He does, however, er, have _appointments_ with a nymph named Minthe."

Persephone flushed red with embarrassment. "Will this Minthe be at the party in an hour?"

"Speaking of parties…" Artemis glanced over Persephone's shoulder and pulled a face.

Persephone turned. "Aphrodite!" she cried, seeing the beautiful-beyond-words goddess lighting up the gardens.

The Goddess of Love and Beauty smiled warmly at her. She glided over to the three goddesses. "Persephone. I'm glad you could decipher who I am. I think that we might get you out of this all-white ensemble and into a more… _grown-up_ and less _innocent_ outfit."

"I'm afraid I can't. My mother laid down some very stern rules," Persephone replied, scowling ferociously.

"Demeter? She's such a party-pooper," pouted Aphrodite. Then she brightened. "But we can fix your hair and makeup!"

"Makeup? No way. She'd kill me, immortal goddess or not," Persephone said quickly, shaking her head furiously. "But hair… she's never mentioned anything about hair." Persephone ran a hand through her auburn locks.

Aphrodite squealed. "Great! So do you consent?"

Athena looked upset. "Persephone… couldn't we just spend some time together? Without beauty treatments?"

Persephone looked as though she was seriously considering it, but Aphrodite had other plans. "Why don't we _all_ get beauty treatments? I can give you two makeovers!" She clapped like a little mortal girl.

"No!" Athena and Artemis yell at once.

Aphrodite pouted again. "You're such downers. Persephone, you coming?"

Persephone hesitated. From her first impressions, she thought she would enjoy her half-sisters' company better than the Love Goddess's. But she would be thrilled to throw off her mother by changing her hairstyle.

"I can be done with you in fifteen minutes," promised Aphrodite. "Anyway, we need to get to know each other better!"

"Oh, all right. I'll be with you two for the last forty-five minutes, okay?" Persephone asked Athena and Artemis.

The sisters looked upset, but nodded. After all, it was Persephone's choice, not theirs.

"Have fun," Artemis said, not insincerely.

Persephone smiled at her. "Thank you." Then she allowed herself to be whisked away by the beautiful goddess.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Hmm… hair down or up, do you think, Persephone?" Aphrodite asked, as she bustled around getting all the materials she needed… which were a _lot_.

"Up," Persephone responded almost immediately. Her mother _never_ allowed her to wear her hair up, but for tonight, she hadn't said a word.

"Good! I was hoping you'd say that!" Then Aphrodite paused in her gathering, circling Persephone. She examined her closely. "I think a low bun will do."

Once Persephone nodded her approval, Aphrodite pounced on the auburn waves. She grabbed a teasing comb and backcombed underneath the top layer of hair. Then she gathered the hair loosely with her fingers at the nape of Persephone's neck, and twisted it elegant French twist. The goddess secured it with bobby pins, and misted the whole thing with hairspray.

Persephone stepped in front of the mirror and smiled. "Beautiful, Aphrodite. Thank you."

Aphrodite didn't respond. Her eyes were trained on the younger goddess, looking amazed.

"Aphrodite? Lady Aphrodite?" Persephone asked, alarmed.

Aphrodite shook herself. "I'm sorry, Persephone. I gave you my blessing, did you know that?"

"Did you, Lady Aphrodite?" Persephone questioned. She had heard of the Goddess of Beauty giving her blessing to a few, rare mortal girls, and all of them turned out to be beautiful almost beyond a mortal's imagination. However, she had no idea that the older goddess even _considered_ giving another immortal her blessing.

"I did. I wish I could alter the dress, but it is still very beautiful. You will be the envy of every goddess and nymph in the palace," complimented Aphrodite.

Seeing how much this pained the proud Goddess of Beauty, who should have been the one and only envy of every goddess and nymph, to say this, Persephone returned, "Surely I could never be as beautiful as you."

Aphrodite beamed. "You're sweet, Persephone. Now go meet those goddesses before Athena unleashes owls to peck at me and Artemis sends a volley of silver arrows at me." Her eyes twinkled.

Persephone laughed. "Are they really that brutal?"

"You have no idea." Aphrodite winked. "They're the only ones who are comfortable at the parties, except perhaps for Dionysus and his consort, Ariadne. Those two can dance for hours on end, whether or not there are other deities on the dance floor. Brace yourself, Persephone. This will be awkward, despite the large amounts of deities there- for the first three hours or so, at least. Now go!"

Persephone obliged, her mind swirling with this new information. The party was going to be awkward? But only for the first three hours or so? She wondered why…

x.o.x.o.x.

The moment Persephone caught up with her half-sisters, she asked them about the awkwardness factor.

The Goddess of Wisdom and the Goddess of the Hunt exchanged glances. "Well, our father, Lord Zeus, will probably be flirting shamelessly with some nymph, and then later tonight he'll impregnate her, causing yet _another_ rift in his marriage to Lady Hera. Lady Hera will be yelling his ear off while he's flirting about how he's so unfaithful and she should divorce him," Athena explained.

"That will never happen," Artemis added. "Queen Hera loves her title too much: Hera, Queen of Olympus. And I think she actually does love our father, despite the solid walls she's built up."

Athena nodded in agreement. "Then Lady Amphitrite will be sulking off in a corner, watching her husband, Poseidon" – she spat the name – "socializing with his sisters and brothers… possibly. If our father isn't too busy with the 'nymph-of-the-night' and if Lord Hades will detach himself from the shadows long enough to hold a conversation. Lady Amphitrite is a very moody goddess."

Artemis took on the explanation from there. "Lord Hades will be hiding in the shadows, as Athena said, and watching the party from afar if Minthe doesn't manage to pull him out. He doesn't really enjoy Minthe's company, but he will consent, though the last time he did that was two centuries ago."

"Lady Demeter will be going around, yanking bowls of ambrosia from people's hands and forcing cereal down their throats, lecturing them about the importance of eating cereal, and how farming can build good character," Athena continued.

"That is, if she isn't too busy watching over me like a hawk," Persephone corrected bitterly.

She received a sympathetic glance from Artemis before the goddess picked up the explanation. "Hephaestus and Ares will be facing off on the topic of Aphrodite while she just sits on her throne fixing her hair or makeup or sipping nectar, not caring at all. My twin brother and Hermes will be in a corner, probably planning pranks when they don't get interrupted by Hermes' constant job offers or whatever they are."

"Then Aphrodite, bored of watching her husband and lover arguing, which could get physical, will come over to us and try to get us to revoke our oath of eternal virginity," finished Athena.

Persephone's eyebrows shot up. "I knew Artemis was an eternal virgin… but don't you have children, Athena?"

Athena nodded. "Demigod children, yes. But they are brain children. Can you decipher what that means?"

Persephone's brain worked, then she nodded.

"Good. Now let us get to know you better before we are called to the party," Artemis said cheerfully.

x.o.x.o.x.

As the three sisters neared the Olympus ballroom, it was nearly silent. There were only two voices, which Persephone couldn't place to names.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL, UNFAITHFUL BAST-!" yelled a female voice.

Now Persephone guessed, "Hera?"

Athena gave a short nod. She was no fan of her stepmother.

"PARTY! OH YEAH, IT'S PARTY TIME!" a male voice cheered.

"Dionysus?" Persephone asked skeptically.

Now Artemis nodded, pulling a face. None of them really liked Dionysus, but he did manage to bring some of the family together for a night or two, so they didn't _despise_ him… except Hera, of course. She thought that Dionysus should have been kept a demigod, so that she wouldn't have to deal with him for eternity.

"Come," Athena said, and she opened the doors.

Everyone turned to look at the newcomers. Their eyes fall first on Artemis, wearing a simple blue dress, then on Athena, who wore a rippling grey dress to match her eyes. They were about to turn back to their nearly silent, small talk conversations, when they saw Persephone. Almost immediately, the ballroom descended into frenzied whispers as the guests tried to discern who this new goddess who had beauty to rival Aphrodite's was.

"Hold your head high and walk forward. Just go get a goblet of nectar and meet us at that corner," whispered Artemis. "If anyone speaks to you, just greet him or her with a hello and carry as short a conversation as you can."

Persephone nodded, signaling she understood. She was about to walk off in direction of the refreshment table when Athena stopped her.

"And don't, under any circumstance, accept food or drink or _anything_ from Dionysus. Seeing as Ariadne is present, he'll probably be occupied all night, but just in case. Don't accept _anything_."

Persephone smiled. "Of course I won't. Mother warned me against that as well. I wouldn't dare defy her or break a rule, otherwise I won't be allowed up here again." Then she went in the direction of the refreshment table, seeking a goblet of nectar.

Athena and Artemis watched her go for a moment, before exchanging glances and splitting up.

None of them saw a god in the shadows observing Persephone with interest.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Come, my lord, please join in the party," Minthe begged of Hades.

"No, Minthe," Hades said sharply, shaking off her hand, his obsidian eyes following the movements of one Spring Goddess as she made her way to the table of nectar and ambrosia, stopping every now and then to socialize lightly.

"At least come to the refreshment table with me?" pleaded Minthe.

Seeing that 1) Minthe was not about to give up and 2) Persephone's destination was the very same table, Hades finally consented, saying, "Oh, all right. Let's go."

Minthe squealed excitedly as they began the walk to the table.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Apollo, I said I wasn't interested in your advances," Persephone said, laughing. Apollo was her latest person to socialize with, and he had tried to offer to court her at least ten times by now. Despite his charming personality, Persephone definitely was not interested in suitors or gods now.

Apollo pouted, but seeing that the attempts were going to get nowhere, he replied, "Fine. It isn't my fault you're a broken machine."

Persephone arched an eyebrow as they walked closer to the refreshment table. "Broken machine?" They were speaking in low tones, careful not to disrupt the heavy tension that had lowered over the ballroom, occasionally lifting with a few laughs as the deities present laughed almost inaudibly. They were laughing, of course, at their king, who was flirting with a nymph (as Persephone's sisters had guessed) and ignoring their queen, who had begun to screech at the top of her lungs. Silence reigned when Hera decided to pause in her ranting long enough to glance around.

"Yeah. No goddess has ever failed to succumb to my charms," Apollo answered, winking.

Laughing quietly, Persephone responded, "Even your sister?"

"Artemis? She's my twin, Seph. That's just _wrong_," Apollo replied, wincing.

They neared the table. "And Athena?"

"She can join you in Hephaestus's forge. Maybe he can fix your system," Apollo joked.

Persephone smiled. "Nectar?" She was about to pick up a goblet when her hand knocked against a deathly pale white one. Her green eyes traveled up the black-tunic covered arm, over the shoulder, up the pale white face to meet a light shade of icy blue. Nearly dropping the goblet as she recognized the god immediately, she greeted quietly, "Lord Hades."

Hades looked down at her, almost forgetting the nymph on his arm. "Persephone. Out of insults, I see?" His icy blue eyes turned lighter, laughing at her.

Persephone flushed. _His eyes are magnificent,_ she mused. _NO! No, Persephone, they are not._ She shrugged coolly. "I was being immature then, Lord Hades. I realized that when I returned to my mother's palace. If I want to be treated as a fully grown, mature goddess, I must act like one."

"Apollo," Hades greeted, looking at the Sun God.

"Hi Uncle H!" Apollo cheerily yelled, drawing nearby attentions, but he waved them off, lowering his voice to match the atmosphere. "I didn't expect you to leave your abode of shadows. It's been two centuries, hasn't it? We hardly see you, save for the winter solstice."

"You know perfectly well I am not welcome here, Apollo. Aren't our family members terrified of me?" Hades asked, his eyes darkening a shade.

Apollo shrugged. "They might be. Only Hermes and I are fearless!"

Persephone giggled quietly, then as she sipped from her goblet, she saw the nymph on Hades' arm, looking extremely miffed. "Who is this, Lord Hades?"

Hades glanced down carelessly. "Oh, this is Minthe. Minthe, this is Apollo and Persephone."

Minthe scowled. "Hello," she said curtly.

"I must be going," Persephone said. "Athena and Artemis are waiting for me. Until we meet again, Lord Hades?"

"Until we meet again," Hades responded, picking up her hand and kissing it.

Before she could get too lost in those amazing – _NO, Persephone, NOT amazing!_ – blue eyes of his, she forced herself to go away without a glance back.

And because of that, she completely missed the fact that Hades listened to Apollo with one ear, his eyes intensely on her, while Minthe, catching this, fumed quietly.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Some Hades/Persephone interaction there! I hope you enjoyed that LONG chapter! That is seriously the longest chapter I've written that isn't a 'reading the books' fic. Eleven pages and 3,330 words! Leave me some love, hate, like, dislike, whatever! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Life and Death, Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek mythology. Honestly, do you think I could come up with such an amazing idea? No.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is only… some days later. Haha anyway, enjoy!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Persephone approached the two virgin goddesses, who were standing in a corner as promised and sipping from goblets of nectar. She saw Athena drawing in midair, probably describing a battle strategy. She saw Artemis's eyes were glazed slightly, no doubt thinking of the animals she loved. Persephone laughed to herself for a few moments. She had only known the other two goddesses for less than a day, yet she knew quite a bit about them.

"Persephone," whispered a male voice.

Persephone whirled about, trying to locate the voice, when Hermes came into view just a few feet away. She stepped closer. "Yes, what is it?"

"Demeter didn't give you too much of a hard time about going to the Underworld after I left yesterday, did she?" Hermes asked in a fierce, worried whisper.

"No, Hermes, she did not. Thank you for wondering. Though I think my mother is quite bipolar. One moment she says I can go to Olympus, the next she contradicts that statement. I am so confused, but all I know is that I love it here, even if this atmosphere is _very_ strained," Persephone replied quietly, continuing on her way to the goddesses she had been seeking.

"Ah, that's because Apollo and I haven't gotten our prank mode on full force yet," Hermes informed her, eyes twinkling. "And old Dionysus is starting to lose a bit of his feel. Usually the party would be a little more jumpy at this point, but he seems infatuated with that consort of his…" His eyes got dreamy as he stared at Ariadne.

Persephone reached over and slapped him upside the head. "Hermes! She has a very capable consort, and you already have multiple! Stop staring!" she scolded.

"Aw, you're no fun, Sephie. I see you met up with Hades again," Hermes said, his eyes twinkling. "Did something happen I need to know about?"

"Hermes," the Spring Goddess warned. "I did not _insult_ him, if that's what you're asking. Anyway, he has that nymph on his arm, Minthe. And Apollo approached him with me. Are you and that Sun God the only ones who really aren't afraid of Lord Hades?"

Hermes nodded solemnly. "Our wonderful, prejudiced family thinks that he must be a vile, nasty, mean god, just because of his title of King of the Underworld, Lord of the Dead, blah, blah, blah. But he really is quite the jolly fellow once you get to know him. I mean, lovely Queen Hera threw Hephaestus off Olympus just because he was born ugly. See what I mean by prejudiced? She just wanted a perfect family, probably to save her failing marriage with Father. But I got to know Lord Hades pretty well on my frequent deliveries to the Underworld. And Apollo has joined me sometimes, but mostly he interacts with that particular god during parties and the winter solstice. Lord Poseidon and Father aren't _afraid_ of him, per say, but they are intolerant of him. And his sisters are the same, except for Hestia. Lady Hestia is a very kind soul."

"It was Queen Hera? I thought it was Father," Persephone answered.

"That's all you got from that monologue?" Hermes teased. "But the myths and stories that your nymph friends tell you are all wrong, Sephie dear. Darling Queen Hera was the one to. Now, I see two virgin goddesses that require your presence."

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the obvious statement, Hermes. Until we meet again," she said, waving as she finally reached the goddesses.

x.o.x.o.x.

"That took you a while," remarked Athena, glancing across the dance floor, most likely mapping out the route Persephone had taken. "By my calculations, you should have taken exactly ten minutes and thirty-three seconds to get here with the minimum amount of socializing that is required."

Persephone didn't bother arguing. The Goddess of Wisdom's calculations were probably always right. "I ran into Lord Hades and Apollo. And Hermes," she excused herself.

Artemis arched an eyebrow. "Lord Hades, eh? I don't like him much. I've only stepped foot into his realm once, and just _one foot_, mind you, and I could immediately feel the souls of my precious animals calling to me to save them from that hellhole. Not literally, since he had enough sense not to throw them into Tartarus. He found it fit, however, to put them in the overcrowded Asphodel Fields. It's terrible in there, nearly as bad as the depths of Tartarus that everyone fears." She shivered. "Poor animals. But once they die, they cannot come back, not even with the power of their goddess. And the stench of death?" Artemis waved a hand under her nose.

"When was that?" Persephone asked, amused as she sipped a tiny bit of nectar.

"Probably two millennia ago. Or was it one?" Artemis tried to recall.

"And you still remember," grinned Persephone.

Artemis shrugged. "It was memorable, dear Seph, memorable indeed." She lifted her goblet and clinked it against her sisters'.

Athena's grey eyes wandered after she returned the goblet to her lips. As her eyes caught a sight, she nearly spit out the nectar she had just inhaled. Eyes watering, she points discreetly across the floor and behind the refreshment table, partially hidden from view.

Persephone gagged, dropping her nectar goblet. Artemis choked, tossing hers onto a passing serving nymph's tray.

Their father and an unnamed nymph were in a very compromising position that brought unwanted images to the virgin goddesses and Persephone's minds. Persephone allowed her eyes to land on the Queen of the Gods, her stepmother and aunt, who stood many meters away from her husband and his most recent mistress with a sour look on her face. But in her eyes were the clear sign of revenge, the clear revenge she was planning.

"At least do it in the privacy of his chambers," hissed Athena. "There are younger nymphs and newer immortals here!"

"Not to mention our _lovely_ stepmother," Artemis added, turning away hastily.

"Queen Hera is indeed lovely," a deep, sarcastic, distinctly male voice says from behind them, followed by a high-pitched female giggle.

The three goddesses whirled on their heels, startled. The moment they realize who it is, they flushed red, eyes betraying fear. Except for Persephone, that is.

"Lord Hades!" Athena greeted in a squeak, turning away her eyes almost immediately.

"Lord Hades," Artemis whispered, her voice cracking in slight fear, also averting her eyes.

Seeing Hades' disgruntled look, Persephone greeted cheerfully, "Hello Lord Hades! What brings you here?"

Hades' face brightened slightly, though no smile made itself known. "Hello, Persephone. I was just passing by and heard the jab that Lady Artemis here made at my sister, and I couldn't help but poke fun at my uptight, perfectionist little sister."

Athena and Artemis looked at her, amazed. Was this considerably _new_ goddess interacting comfortably with the Lord of the Dead?

"We really shouldn't be poking fun at our queen," Persephone pointed out. "She could do some very nasty things, especially to that nymph." She simply inclined her head, not wishing to see her father and the nymph again.

Hades followed her head's inclination. "Ah." His face contracted slightly in disgust. "That is much uncivilized of him. Such an irresponsible king. And my dear sister is seeming quite happy about that, isn't she?" Once Persephone nodded, he added, "And Hera is not my queen, dear Persephone. I have no queen."

Persephone raised a brow. "Do you really? When I was there yesterday, I didn't see another throne, but I assumed…"

"No, I do not have a queen. I've been seeking one for the past millennium, in fact."

"Although he has no need to, seeing as I am standing right here," Minthe spoke up, grabbing Hades' arm again.

Persephone narrowed her eyes the slightest bit. "Hello, Minthe," she said coldly, straightening.

"Persephone," Minthe returned, just as icily.

"Lady Persephone," corrected Hades, Artemis, and Athena at the same time.

Persephone looked at them in surprise. "Excuse me?" She had never been referred to as 'Lady Persephone' before and never thought that she would experience it.

"You are a goddess, she is a nymph. Therefore, especially since you are a child of Zeus, she must address you as an elder. Or superior," Athena explained quietly and quickly, still not looking at the King of the Underworld.

"Well, Minthe?" Artemis added expectantly.

Minthe's expression soured even more than the Queen of the Gods' was at the moment and she choked out, as if it were physically hurting her, "Lady Persephone."

"And to respond to your comment, Minthe, I have told you time and time again that you are not right to be my queen," Hades answered, trying to get his arm out of Minthe's vice-like grip.

She gripped harder. "Oh, but my lord, I _am_," she cooed sickly-sweetly.

Persephone mimed puking behind Hades' back, but her sisters didn't dare twitch their fear masks, in terror that Hades would send an army of skeletons at them.

"I told you not to call me your lord," Hades said sharply, successfully wrenching his arm out of her grip.

Minthe pouted. "But my lord…"

"Minthe," he warned sternly before kissing Persephone's knuckles, nodding at the others, and swept off, probably to lurk in the shadows again.

Minthe's face lost its pout. "Goodbye, my _ladies_," she spat venomously before storming after him angrily.

Persephone turned away from glaring at her to find her half-sisters looking at her in silent awe. "What?"

"Don't you fear Lord Hades?" Artemis asked, her voice slightly hoarse. She cleared her throat.

"No. He seems alright," Persephone responded. "You are under Father's influence, Artemis and Athena. He is a wonderful god if you get to know him."

"He loves you," came an energetic, utterly female voice from behind them.

"Oh, hello, Aphrodite," Persephone said pleasantly, at a slightly higher volume than she had conducted her previous conversations. The party had gotten started, thanks to Hermes and Apollo dancing crazily on the floor and urging others to join them.

"Hades loves you," repeats Aphrodite, without so much of a hello.

Persephone stared at her. "_What_?"

"Oh, Kore! There you are! I was getting so worried! Come to Mother, darling!"

Persephone groaned as the shrill voice of her mother reached her ears over the rising din of the ballroom. She turned away from her half-sisters and Aphrodite. "Hello, Mother," she greeted, a distinct note of coldness in her tone.

If Demeter was surprised, she didn't show it as she swept her daughter into a suffocating hug. "I was _so worried_, Kore! Did you meet anyone?" Without waiting for an answer, she began tugging her daughter toward the infuriated Queen of the Gods. "Come, I want you to meet my wonderful sister! Oh, Hera!"

The Queen of the Gods whirled on the Agriculture Goddess. Her eyes immediately softened. "Demeter," she greeted, an undertone of anger still in her voice. "And your… daughter."

Demeter nodded. "How have you been, Hera?"

Hera kept her eyes on Persephone. "Fine, Demeter, it's not like my _husband_ is over there, about to impregnate another nameless nymph and burdening us all with _another_ one of his useless children."

Demeter didn't notice, but Persephone did. Hera's eyes had landed on her sister for a moment, but when she spoke 'useless children', her eyes snapped onto Persephone.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, Hera, and if you wish it, I could speak to Zeus," Demeter offered stiffly.

"No. I can manage _my_ marriage on my own, thank you." Hera's tone frosted over again, all signs of warmness gone. Obviously she was remembering how Demeter was one of the many causes of her breaking marriage. Hera turned away pointedly.

"Mother, I'll be with Artemis and Athena, all right?" Persephone questioned, making to leave.

"No," Demeter snapped, grabbing her arm roughly. "I saw you with _two_ gods tonight already, Kore. Have you had something going on?"

"No!" Persephone replied heatedly. "I have absolutely no interest in gods or marrying at the moment, Mother, so leave me be!" _Only two? But I was in the company of Apollo, Hermes, _and_ Hades,_ Persephone thought, but didn't dare correct her mother.

"Apollo and Hermes are riots we call gods, Kore. You'll do well to stay away from them," Demeter instructed coldly, her eyes gleaming.

_Bipolar,_ thought Persephone. _And there is the gleam that signals power in her hands. Well, I won't let it happen._ "Mother, I can take perfectly good care of myself. And I can choose my own friends."

Demeter's eyes narrowed, gripping Persephone's wrist tighter. "Your name is Kore, meaning 'the maiden', and I intend for you to stay that way for eternity. Interacting with gods will not do wonders for that. I prohibit you from seeing them."

"No," declared Persephone. She winced inwardly; her mother's grip had tightened even further.

"Is there a problem?" a familiar male voice inquired politely with a touch of amusement.

In surprise, Demeter dropped her daughter's wrist, causing the Spring Goddess to rub her wrist frantically, trying to get the color from white.

"Hades!" Demeter cried in surprise, her eyes widening in… fear?

"Demeter," greeted the God of the Underworld pleasantly. "Has something gone wrong between you and Persephone here?"

"Kore," snapped Demeter, and immediately slapped her hand over her mouth.

Hades simply smiled, thought it did seem sinister. "Pardon?"

"Her name is Kore, not Persephone."

"Is that so? I was conversing with Zeus before his eyes were caught by that nymph's attention… and he made it clear that her name is Persephone."

"Her name is Kore," stressed Demeter.

"Very well. Hello, Kore, pleasure to meet you," Hades greeted, stretching out a hand.

Playing along, Persephone extended her own. "Likewise, Lord Hades. And please, call me Persephone. I abhor the name Kore," she replied, making to shake his hand, but Demeter forcefully slapped her hand away.

"No, Kore," Demeter snapped. "Excuse us, Lord Hades, but we must be-"

"_NO_, Mother," Persephone said loudly, clearly, and forcefully. "If you wish to leave, you may go. But I intend to stay and enjoy the company of my family for a bit longer. Now _leave_."

When Demeter didn't move for five minutes, Hades intervened. "I believe your daughter wished for you to leave, Demeter."

Frightened, Demeter's eyes lost all the defiance and power she held over her daughter and scurried away, no doubt to gossip up some deity about Hades' personality to tarnish his reputation some more.

Watching her mother go, Persephone turned back to thank Hades, but he was already walking away. She made to turn to go back to Athena and Artemis, but before she turned all the way, Hades looked over his shoulder ever so slightly and winked at her.

Smiling, Persephone walked away. Tomorrow she would ponder more about the mysterious god. It was then that she realized that Minthe had not been with the Lord of the Dead.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Some more of Demeter, some Persephone/Hades interaction, etc. Next chapter we'll be back at the grain palace with Persephone frolicking about with the nymphs. See you then! Leave me some love, hate, like, dislike, whatever you need to! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

Life and Death, Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek mythology.**

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Persephone sat amid blades of green grass waving slightly in the breeze and her nymph friends a little ways from the grain palace, where she had left an hour ago, after her mother had left to do her job. Persephone had felt immense relief to leave the palace, where she felt, even if her mother wasn't around, like she was being watched constantly.

"How _was_ your party on Olympus, Kore?" Amalthea asked eagerly, bouncing.

Her friend giggled at her. "I'll tell you about it soon, Amalthea. But honestly, I've told you a million times to call me Persephone, not Kore, whatever my mother wishes."

Amalthea frowned. She followed Demeter closely, and the Agriculture Goddess was the goddess she worshipped most, so she had had the worst time calling the goddess's daughter Persephone instead of Kore, as Demeter had wished. "But Lady Kore…"

"_Persephone_, Amalthea, please," Persephone interrupted.

"Oh, all right. But if Lady Demeter becomes angry, you will take the blame, yes?"

"Of course, Amalthea," Persephone replied.

"We've heard enough of Amalthea's difficulties addressing you properly, Lady Persephone. Now may we please listen to your tales of Mount Olympus?"

Persephone laughed. "Don't tease Amalthea, Daphne, but yes." So she launched into her tale of the party. "Oh, girls, everything was so _overwhelming_! But I loved it. Artemis and Athena were wonderful; their sisterly bond is so amazing." She sighed wistfully. "How I wish I had a sister to share that kind of bond with."

The three nymphs look at each other. "But Lady Persephone, aren't _we_ like your sisters?"

"Oh, Alfreda! Of course you are, but they are my _blood_ sisters. Or half, anyway."

"Ooh, did you meet the mighty Lord Zeus?" asked Daphne eagerly.

"Of course I did. He requested my presence, remember? I met all of the Big Three, in fact," responded Persephone, leaving out the bit that she had already met Hades.

Amalthea, being close to Demeter, had, of course, heard of that already. "And Lord Hades?" she questioned shrewdly.

Persephone sighed. She should have known Amalthea would know. She loved the nymph dearly, but the nymph was too absorbed in the power-hungry Harvest Goddess for her own good. "Lord Hades? Yes, of course I did. He _is_ part of the Big Three, isn't he?"

"Yes, but he's _such_ a recluse," murmured Alfreda. "I didn't think that he would be there."

At that, Persephone was reminded of Minthe, and she felt her expression darken, and she wondered why as she replied, "The nymph Minthe convinced him to come out of the shadows for once."

Daphne, the closest to Persephone of the three, studied her closely. "My lady, is something wrong?"

Persephone shook her head. "Not at all. Have you heard of Minthe before, dear girls?"

The three nymphs' expressions also darkened as they exchanged looks.

"Yes," replied Amalthea. "I, personally, do not like what I hear of her, but Lady Demeter speaks very highly of her, saying that it is high time that Lord Hades settled down with a queen, and that Minthe would make a fine queen."

Persephone pursed her lips. "Do you not agree with my mother, Amalthea?"

The nymph flushed. "I do agree, my lady, of course I do! It _is_ high time that the King of the Underworld did settle down with a queen and that if a nymph became queen, we would be most proud."

Persephone laughed. "I wasn't chastising you for disagreeing with my mother, Amalthea. I, in fact, disagree with her heartily. I met Minthe last night, and she does _not_ seem fit to be a queen. Her attitude and personality are extremely unpleasant and those attributes are major in a queen."

The nymphs and the goddess spoke for a while longer, and then Amalthea and Alfreda left for their homes, but Daphne stayed back.

"My lady, I couldn't help but notice your reaction as we spoke of Minthe," Daphne said quietly.

Persephone startled. "Oh, Daphne?"

"Yes, my lady, and I'm sorry and mean no offense, but it seemed almost as if you were… _jealous_ of Minthe."

"Daphne, what would I have to be jealous of her? I have a wonderful, secure home, a loving mother" – _yeah right,_ added Persephone in her head – "and three lovely nymph friends, not to mention two new friends in my half-sisters. My half-brother, Apollo, doesn't seem too bad, either." She smiled up at the sky, where Apollo was beginning his descent for Artemis's shift.

"That is true… I apologize for bringing up a false point, my lady. I will leave now." Daphne smiled.

"Of course. You are forgiven. Good night, Daphne, and sleep well." Persephone rewarded her nymph friend with a blinding smile before the nymph disappeared into the thicket of trees.

The Spring Goddess decided to pick some more flowers, despite her mother's strict instructions to stay under the watch of the three nymphs at all times 'for security measures', she said.

"Security measures to Tartarus," mumbled Persephone as she plucked a lovely tulip.

"What's this about Tartarus I hear?" asked a familiar male voice from behind.

Persephone whirled around, dropping her armful of flowers. Seeing the intruder, she flushed a deep red, straightening. "Lord Hades!"

The God of the Underworld smiled at the young goddess, his eyes dancing as he looked down at the scattered flowers. "You wouldn't like to visit Tartarus, would you?"

The young goddess felt the blush begin to diminish in the slightest. "No, not at all, Lord Hades. It sounds like a very unpleasant, dangerous place. Is it really?" She completely forgot about the carpet of scattered flowers beneath her feet.

Hades half-smiled at her. "Unpleasant, yes. Dangerous? For a mortal, dead or living, very. For an immortal? Less so, but yes, still dangerous. After all, the Titans are in the depths of it, and they are weakened but not dead."

Persephone stood there, her auburn hair flying around her face by the sudden breeze. "Have you ever gone into Tartarus, Lord Hades?"

"Many times. I must check on the mortal shades being punished, as well as the Titans to ensure that they do not attempt to escape."

Nodding, Persephone questioned, "What is living in the Underworld like, Lord Hades? It was very beautiful when I first visited."

"It _is_ beautiful, dear Persephone. It is also underrated, and like me, has a tarnished reputation by who-knows-who." Hades winced all of a sudden.

Alarmed, Persephone inquired, "Are you all right?"

"Full of questions and not insults today, are you?" Hades teased weakly. "I am fine, but if I am away from the Underworld for too long, I cannot bear it. The pain starts to stab at me. This is my warning. I must be going, dear Persephone… until we meet again."

"Until we-" Before she could finish, the god was gone. Puzzled, Persephone muttered, "What a peculiar encounter. He is one for abrupt entrances and exits, isn't he?"

x.o.x.o.x.

"Darling! I'm home!"

Listening to the tone of her mother's voice, Persephone decided that the goddess was in good spirits. "Coming, Mother!" she called back, and swung open her door, striding to the room where columns rose from the ground and circled in the domed ceiling above a magnificent throne crafted from stalks of wheat.

Demeter herself perched in the throne regally, her eyes hawk-like as they watched her daughter. The eyes were her own, but also her daughter's, though while her eyes held an icy quality to them, Persephone's were full of life and warmth. She smiled genuinely at the younger goddess. "Good evening, my dear."

"Good evening, Mother," responded Persephone. If her mother could be pleasant tonight, she would return the favor in kind. She didn't particularly enjoy fighting with her mother on a daily basis, but her mother just _asked_ for it. Her mind ran through the times that her mother acted this pleasant. There had been many times before, but mostly all in her childhood, when Demeter would return every night beaming and opening her arms for a hug. The other times were… oh no… please no… thought Persephone.

The Harvest Goddess was oblivious to her daughter's discomfort, a beaming smile still on her face. "How was your day today with Amalthea, Alfreda, and Daphne, Kore?"

Her daughter bit her lip, forcing back the request to call her by her preferred name. "It was pleasant, Mother. We spoke of my time on Mount Olympus."

Even this did not dampen the Harvest Goddess's mood. "Did you? Were they terribly interested?"

Now Persephone was sure that Demeter was making small talk, leading up to a long, heavy talk. "Yes, Mother, especially Amalthea."

"Amalthea? She's such a sweet nymph, isn't she?" Demeter asked absentmindedly. "A sweetheart."

Inwardly, Persephone rolled her eyes. She doubted that her mother even _knew_ which nymph was Amalthea, which was the saddest fact of them all. Amalthea idolized Demeter to the point of obsession, yet Demeter had no clue which nymph was her. "Very, Mother."

"Now, Persephone… you know about the gods'… adventures in the mortal world, don't you?" Demeter asked carefully.

The only reason why Demeter had informed Persephone of the gods' rendezvous in the mortal world was because Persephone had asked when she was a child, such a sweet child, the child that Demeter had loved dearly and did not wish for power over.

So Persephone nodded. "Yes, Mother?"

"Well, they are very enjoyable and I was just in the mortal world today. I have fantastic news!" chirped Demeter, beaming.

Persephone lowered her head. _I knew it…_ "What is it, Mother?"

"You're going to have a new baby sister!" announced Demeter happily.

Her daughter closed her eyes for a moment. She reopened them to a beaming mother. Taking a deep breath, Persephone breathed, "Congratulations, Mother." Then she ran from the room, ran all the way to a private alcove not even Demeter was aware of.

In the 'throne' room, Demeter sat, relaxed, as she beamed at the prospect of another daughter, even if she wouldn't be able to be raised by her, but by her mortal father. Demeter was so relaxed that she didn't even dwell on the fact that her immortal daughter was upset.

x.o.x.o.x.

Hades returned to the Underworld and headed straight for his study, where he sat down and pulled out some scrolls, beginning to go through them. But his mind could not stay focused for more than a few minutes. It kept wandering to a certain auburn-haired, green-eyed goddess. He became so distracted that the door to his study swung open without his noticing.

"Lord?"

The King of the Underworld jerked out of his reverie. "Thanatos! Why didn't you knock?"

Death looked at the other god oddly. "Lord, I _did_ knock. You didn't answer, and I entered in case something was wrong."

Hades breathed out. "I'm sorry, Thanatos. I've just been very distracted."

Thanatos raised an eyebrow. "I can see that, Lord. Your job of judging the souls began five minutes ago."

His master looked at him in alarm. "Oh, Zeus. Of _course_ it did. Thank you, Thanatos, and I'll be to the throne room in one second. You are a lifesaver… even if I am immortal."

Thanatos bowed and exited, while Hades checked his study one last time, decided something on the spot, and left.

x.o.x.o.x.

Persephone flung herself through the hidden door and into a small room. The floors were white, immaculate tiles that shone in the light that had switched on the moment Persephone entered. Directly across from the door, a small ways away, was a violet couch. Beside the couch was a violet chaise lounge the same color. On the wall next to the chaise lounge was a large bookcase, filled from top to bottom with scroll after scroll after scroll, but at the very bottom were three leather-bound books.

Persephone tossed herself onto the chaise lounge, reached over, and grabbed the last leather-bound book on the shelf, picking a writing utensil up from the small jar next to the books. Flipping to the next empty page, she began to inscribe words on the gold-colored-lined page in her perfect script.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today my mother announced that she was with child. Another demigod child, that is. No wonder why she was unusually happy. Why do I feel so… betrayed? She is always neglecting me, but at the same time using every ounce of power over me. How is that possible? But today she seemed happier than ever before to have a new demigod child. Why? The kid will just have to be sent to his or her mortal father anyway, and Mother can't interact with the child. More power to her, perhaps?_

_Lord Hades visited me today in the meadow after Amalthea, Alfreda, and Daphne left me. It was a brief visit, and he exited just as abruptly as he arrived. Minthe was not with him. Why does that matter to me? Why do I keep asking myself so many questions?_

_Yesterday on Olympus was a lot of fun. Athena and Artemis are such wonderful goddesses, but if Mother got wind of how comfortable I get with them, she'll ban me from seeing even them, the virginal, clean maidens that she's always wanted me to become, even now. _

_Until next time,_

_Persephone_

Persephone laid down the book and leaned back. Her mind was still racing with speculations about her mother and the demigod child growing in her stomach right this moment. Since goddesses' pregnancies were half as long as a mortal woman's **(A/N: I'm not sure this is true, if you know what it is, could you please let me know?)**, the child would be here in less than four months, which passed by extremely quickly for an immortal.

How would this child look? Demigod children most often bore more resemblance to their godly parent than to their mortal parent, Persephone knew. So would the girl or boy receive her mother's auburn hair and icy green eyes? What about the hunger for power that Demeter was known for in Persephone's mind?

Thinking about the power of her mother, a flashback occurred…

_Flashback_

"_Kore, darling!"_

_The young goddess turned in response to her beloved mother's call. "Coming, Mummy!" she called back joyfully, plucking a few more flowers from the ground before racing into her mother's open arms._

_Demeter embraced her angel tightly before letting her go and smiling down at her. "Hello, angel. How was your day?"_

"_Good, Mummy, but why are you back early?" Kore asked eagerly._

_At the time, Kore had loved that name._

"_I just wanted to see my angel. Is that bad?" pouted Demeter, her eyes, exact replicas of her daughter's at the time, dancing._

_Kore giggled. "No, Mummy! I'm glad! See these flowers?" Kore held out a bouquet encased in her small fists._

_Demeter leaned forward and sniffed. "They smell heavenly, Kore dear. And they look so beautiful too! You have a good eye for that."_

_Her daughter beamed widely. "Thank you, Mummy! Can we stay here until it gets all dark?"_

"_Of course, angel. Shall we watch the sun go down?" Demeter offered._

_Kore squealed with excitement and dropped her flowers, grabbing Demeter's hand. "Come, Mummy! I have a perfect spot where Amally showed me!"_

_So mother and daughter laid side-by-side that night, watching the stars twinkle into existence. It was one of the last good moments Persephone had with Demeter._

_End Flashback_

Persephone pulled herself back into the present, sighing loudly. Idly, her mind wandered to the mysterious Lord of the Dead, Hades. There was something about him that intrigued her. Maybe Hermes would take her on another trip to the Underworld, or maybe Hades himself would come to the upper world again… to see her…

With this wishful thinking, Persephone leaned back and drifted off, her mind filled with images of the handsome and mysterious god.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: We're going to get to the abduction soon, dears! :) I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the late update! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

Life and Death, Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't, in any way, own Greek Mythology.**

**A/N: Here we go with chapter six! Enjoy!**

x.o.x.o.x.

"How does it feel to live in the Underworld day in and day out, Lord Hades?" Persephone questioned.

A month had passed since her mother's shocking announcement, and Hades had visited about five times since his last visit. During each one, the two deities became closer and closer to each other.

Hades turned to look at her full-on. His face is overcome with a thoughtful expression. "Why would you like to know, darling Persephone?"

Persephone flushed. "From my only visit there, it seemed like such a fascinating place, from the River Styx to your palace. But I could never imagine living in a place surrounded by artificial sunlight and death. I am a goddess of life, of spring."

It could have been her imagination, but she thought she saw Hades wince for a moment. However, he recovered quickly. "It is a very fascinating place, Seph. But the artificial sunlight is just there for light. If I had it my way, I'd have the place dark every day."

His companion chuckled lightly. "You do like the color black, don't you, Lord?"

Hades smiled at her. "I do. It matches my lifestyle and personality very well, in my opinion."

"Well, aren't you the fashion expert," Persephone joked. She sighed contentedly. "It is so much better than listening to my mother going through painstaking details of her pregnancy. It is so annoying, Lord Hades! My half-sister or brother will be sent to his or her mortal father to live with anyway."

"Are you jealous, Sephie?" teases Hades.

Persephone glared at him. "This is _not_ a joking matter, Lord Hades. I've never seen my mother be more excited over a pregnancy before."

Hades snorted. "You should have seen her when she was pregnant with you, Persephone. She was absolutely giddy."

Persephone rolled her eyes. "She isn't anymore, is she?" Suddenly, a theory dawned on the Spring Goddess. "Is she thrilled because she'll have yet _another_ child to have power over? Not to mention her mortal lover!"

"You, a pure maiden, throwing out the word lover so casually is quite humorous," Hades commented.

The Spring Goddess laughed. "My mother has had a few of those, Lord Hades." She looked to the sky, as if gauging the time. "Don't you have to leave soon, Lord?"

Hades followed her gaze and saw that Apollo was nearing his descent. A tug in his side also signaled that he better return to the Underworld soon or he could explode. "I must, yes. It was enjoyable speaking with you, Seph." He stood, and smiled down at her. "Goodbye."

"Until next time," Persephone responded, looking up at him steadily until he disappeared. Sighing, she picked herself up and began the walk back to her mother's grain palace, not quite ready to deal with her mother's mood swings and power-hunger.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Kore darling!"

Persephone groaned, but went to the dining room, where her mother had called from. Demeter sat at the top of the table with a large bowl of cereal before her, her stomach swelled slightly.

"Come, my daughter, and join me for some cereal!" she said joyously.

Her daughter knew that it was not a request. It was an order. In order to avoid a fight, Persephone obeyed and joined her mother at the table, looking down into the bowl of oats. "Wonderful, Mother. Thank you," she replied, smiling.

Demeter beamed, spooning some into her mouth. "It is delicious, my dear Kore! And I have some news for you!"

Persephone winced, but hid it. "Yes, Mother?" She braced herself and shoved some cereal into her mouth, nearly spitting it out.

"I'm going to have a baby girl!" Demeter announced joyfully. "A baby girl, can you believe it, Kore? A baby girl that will look like my twin!"

The Goddess of Spring laid down her spoon and pursed her lips. "That sounds fantastic, Mother. May I be excused?"

Demeter looked surprised. "Excused? By why?"

"I'd like to speak with my sisters, Mother, please?"

Demeter beamed happily. "Why, of course! Go on, dear Kore! But you'll soon have another sister to have fun with!" She patted her stomach.

Persephone tried not to look disappointed, but she failed. So turning her face away, she nodded and bolted from the dining room, leaving an empty cereal bowl behind.

x.o.x.o.x.

Athena and Persephone strolled around the gardens of Olympus. Persephone had arrived within moments, pulled her half-sister away from her work, and dragged her to the gardens.

"Lady Demeter _allowed_ to you come up to Olympus?" Athena demanded, her grey eyes wide in disbelief.

Persephone shrugged, dropping onto a stone bench. "I just said I wanted to talk to my sisters, just not _where_. So she said 'go on'. Then I teleported here from my bedroom." She fell silent, resting her chin in her upturned palms.

The Goddess of Wisdom looked at her half-sister in concern. "You haven't seemed exactly like yourself lately, Sephie. Do you want to talk?"

Her companion sighed quietly, her green eyes sliding onto a marble statue of her father. "I guess I do, Athena. Have you heard my mother's news?"

Athena's face darkened. "Demeter's pregnancy news? I have, in fact. I haven't seen her this excited since you were waiting to be brought into the world, Persephone. Have you any idea why she is so excited?"

Persephone bit her lip. "No, I haven't a clue. But she's being so bipolar, Athena! One moment she's all-loving, and the next she's about to send me to Tartarus!"

"That normally happens with pregnancies, Persephone-"

"But this is more so than is normal, I believe! I just wish I could get away from all of this," groaned Persephone.

The other goddess looked thoughtful, but before she could say anything, the sound of shouting and arguing came from the throne room. The two goddesses exchanged a curious look before creeping toward the palace.

"-DEMETER, I ALREADY PROMISED!"

"I DON'T…."

"DEMETER!"

"My mother," whispered Persephone.

"And Father," added Athena, looking surprised. Then she glanced at her wrist and yelped. "Hades! I had an appointment at a temple of mine _half an hour ago_! Goodbye, Sephie, and you're welcome to go into my room!" Looking rattled, Athena waved to her sister and disappeared on the spot.

Persephone, baffled by what happened, decided to return home to wait for her mother to end her _argument_ with Zeus.

x.o.x.o.x.

The moment Persephone disappeared from her palace, Demeter stood from her place at the dining table, a sneer in place on her face.

"Stupid little girl… believing that I can be happy," Demeter snorted. Then she looked down at her stomach and smiled slightly. "Perhaps I can… once this little one comes out, I can turn her into the model immortal daughter, and get rid of that one once and for all. But can I really?" Her mind raced, and decided. "I must go to Zeus."

x.o.x.o.x.

Once she arrived on Olympus, she headed straight for the throne room. Zeus sat in his mightiest throne, eating grapes that no doubt Dionysus had provided. Demeter stormed to his throne immediately.

"Zeus, I'd like to marry off my daughter," Demeter declared. "And I've chosen Apollo to be her consort."

The King of the Gods set down the grape he had raised to his lips. "Ah, but Demeter, I'm afraid that will not happen."

Demeter looked absolutely furious. "And why _not_, Zeus?"

"Because Persephone is as much my daughter as she is yours," Zeus replied. "And I have already granted a god the gift of her hand."

His sister and former lover looked mildly interested. "And which god, pray tell, is that?"

Zeus smiled in satisfaction. "Why, our own brother, Hades, of course! He's been too lonely down there in the Underworld, and has been known to make rash and unjust decisions. My Persephone is levelheaded and reasonable from what I've seen; I agreed to allow Hades to marry her in hopes that she could calm him down marginally."

Demeter's face had twisted into a mask of absolute disgust. "My _only immortal daughter_ be _married_ to our brother, _Hades_? What about Poseidon? Why couldn't it be him? My daughter can't marry _Hades_, the God of the _Underworld_!"

Her brother, however, sat there completely calm and collected. "Poseidon has Amphitrite, you'll do well to remember, Demeter, and Hades is not only the God of the Underworld, he is the God of Riches. He could provide our daughter with gowns and jewelry the rest of us could only dream of."

"But he'll _terrify_ her!" argued Demeter.

"You were just willing to give her hand to Apollo, Demeter. Why should Hades be any different?"

"Apollo could provide for her! He could satisfy every one of her needs! But Hades will just sit on his sorry throne and ignore our daughter! I may not love her, but she _is_ my daughter and I _will not_ have the indignity of my only immortal child being married to _him_!"

"My sincerest apologies" – Zeus's voice made it clear it was anything but – "but I've already promised her hand to him… upon the Styx."

"But-"

Finally fed up with his sister, Zeus yelled, "I'M SORRY, BUT DEMETER, I ALREADY PROMISED!"

"I DON'T WANT MY DAUGHTER MARRYING THAT BEAST!" Demeter screeched back.

"DEMETER!" Zeus shouted. "_Silence!_ I am your king and I _will_ have _our_ daughter marry Hades! Even if you don't consent! And what happened to the overprotective mother you are of her?"

"Why do you think I was just arguing with you? I don't love her like a daughter, but she _is_ blood and flesh!"

"Leave, Demeter! This matter is closed and zipped. Go," Zeus commanded.

Demeter scowled. "I will not, _little_ brother!"

Zeus's blue eyes looked into her. "You _will_ leave, or I shall call Hades himself in here to prove our deal."

Demeter flushed. "Mark my words, Zeus, you will _not_ get away with this!"

And she stormed out, leaving Zeus to shrug carelessly as he settled back into his throne, throwing a grape into his mouth.

x.o.x.o.x.

The next day, Persephone raced to the meadow. Amalthea was the only nymph in sight. Confused, Persephone made her way to Amalthea.

"Where are Daphne and Alfreda?" Persephone asked, sitting down beside Amalthea on the grass.

Amalthea turned to face Persephone. "Lady Kore, your mother gave us strict instructions to not let you out of our sight. So Daphne and Alfreda are gone for the day, thinking over whether or not they'd like to still be your companions."

Persephone gaped at her. "They're debating about whether or not to be my friends?"

The nymph looked slightly guilty. "Yes. But I didn't even hesitate."

"That's because you live to serve my _mother_, Amalthea," snapped Persephone. "That's _all_ you care about: pleasing my mother."

Amalthea recoiled as if she'd been slapped. "Lady Kore, you are as much my friend as Lady Demeter is my role model."

"Touching," Persephone responded sarcastically. "But I'm going."

"Lady Kore!" Amalthea cried as Persephone tore off between the tall, thick tress of the forest. The nymph clambered up from her seat on the grass and ran after the goddess, but the goddess was too fast.

x.o.x.o.x.

Persephone appeared in a clearing she had never been before. Her green eyes scanned the perimeter to be sure nothing dangerous was lurking. Once she was sure, she ran to the center and fell backward onto the soft grass, her eyes on the cloudless blue sky.

Suddenly, her sense of smell seemed to open up. She lifted her nose and concluded that the heavenly aroma was of a flower. The goddess rose to a sitting position, her nose still high in the air.

"I've never smelled such a wonderful flower before," she mused. Persephone's hand traced the air, and a single red rose appeared in her palm. Her green eyes looked at the rose in surprise. "How did I do that?" But she didn't dwell on the fact that she had created a flower from thin air.

Now the Spring Goddess jumped to her feet, and decided to follow the smell of the flower. A moment later, she burst into yet another clearing. In the very center of the clearing, rising above the trimmed green grass, was a beautiful flower she had never seen before. Gasping in amazement, Persephone moved forward warily.

Her green eyes stayed intensely on the flower. She stepped directly up to it. Making up her decision on the spot, she grasped the stem and jerked upward.

With a rumbling noise, the ground shook. Persephone's awed green eyes looked at a crack in the soil where the narcissus had been seconds earlier. The crack grew and grew and grew. Now the Spring Goddess's eyes were wide in fear.

The crack grew to a large chasm. Several rumbles later, skeletal horses rose to the surface of the Earth, dragging an exquisite obsidian cart behind it, atop which a god perched.

Persephone's eyes reached the god's onyx ones and she gasped, dropping the flower at once. She meant to run, but her feet disobeyed, unable to budge.

Hades smiled at her, not unkindly, but in her state of fear, Persephone screamed. Startled, Hades grabbed the goddess and placed her in the cart, slapping a hand over her mouth. "Quiet, Sephie," he hissed. His free hand grasped the reins and jerked, aiming to go downward.

The goddess screamed louder, but the shock and the closing chasm began to take its toll on her, and she blacked out.

As Persephone fainted, Hades didn't realize, being too busy directing the skeletal horses. They plunged deeper and deeper downward.

And then the chasm closed completely, shutting out all the light of Apollo's sun, but still the horses, the cart, and the two beings plunged deeper and deeper into a place where mortals dreaded, and where gods barely mentioned. The Underworld.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: And there's the abduction! I didn't do a good job, did I? I hope you liked it anyway! Will Sephie be pleased? ;) Until next time, I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Life and Death, Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't, in any form or way, own Greek mythology.**

**A/N: *wince* Sorry for the **_**very**_** late update, but I've been focusing on **_**Gods and Demigods Read: The Lightning Thief**_** a little **_**too**_** much. :/ Sorry about that!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Persephone stirred back into consciousness. Her green eyes fly open, scanning the room apprehensively.

Another female figure materialized in her line of vision. She curtsied slightly. "My lady. I am Hecate, Goddess of Crossroads."

Gasping, Persephone stared. "Hecate?" She had heard many a story about the Goddess of Crossroads from her mother, and none of it was good.

Hecate smiled wryly, and said, as if reading her mind, "I know what Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, thinks of me, my lady. You are free to think of me however you wish."

"I- I don't agree on much with my mother," Persephone whispered, her voice, even in a whisper, hoarse from disuse.

"My lord has informed me of that fact," Hecate answered, smiling wryly again.

Persephone scoffed. "Would your lord be Hades?"

"Yes, my lady."

Wishing to not dwell on the topic of the god, Persephone asked, "Why am I here, Hecate? And why do you keep calling me 'my lady'?"

The older goddess regarded her with mild surprise. "Do you not know?"

"No," Persephone responded, shaking her head.

"You are here because my lord Hades has taken a keen interest in you. And I call you 'my lady' because you are on the same level as my lord now, I suppose. He intends on making you his queen, my lady."

Persephone gaped at her. "Me? A queen?" she squeaked.

Hecate nodded, smiling.

All at once, Persephone became angry. "Where is _your lord_? He had the courage to kidnap me from my mother and bring me to this hellhole but he has not the courage to look me in the face?"

Shocked, Hecate looked at her. "Lord Hades is currently doing his job, Lady Persephone. He is judging the recently dead souls. I assure you that the Underworld is a lovely home, very beautiful. And I can also assure you that my lord loves you more than life itself."

Persephone snorted. "That's not saying much, since he has more of an _existence_, not a life."

"I will be sending along the girls that Hades ordered to be your maids, my lady," Hecate said curtly. "Goodbye."

Without waiting for the other goddess to bid her goodbye, Hecate whirled out of the room.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Lady Persephone?" called a distinctly female voice from the doorway.

Persephone sat up from her lying position on the bed. She smiled at the three girls gathered by her door. "Hello. I suppose Hecate sent you?"

The mortal shade who had spoken smiled back. "Lady Hecate did send us, my lady. She told us that you were shocked and not acting very maturely, but she was mistaken?"

"No, no, she was correct. I wasn't in the right frame of mind when I spoke to her; I must apologize. Now, you know my name, but what are yours?" Persephone questioned, smiling warmly at the trio.

"My name is Ilektra, my lady," the first girl introduced, curtsying.

"I am Theodora, my lady," said a girl slightly taller than the other two.

"And I am Areti," the final girl finished.

"You all have very beautiful names. Ilektra, Theodora, and Areti." Suddenly, Persephone looked vulnerable. "W-what am I supposed to do now?"

Seemingly the most take-charge of the three, Ilektra stepped forward. "My lord Hades has instructed us to draw you a bath, and he has said that we may do as we wish afterward."

Persephone sighed. "I can draw my own bath. I am not a baby."

"No, but you are to be a queen," Ilektra reminded her. "And a queen never draws her own bath."

"This queen-to-be does," protested Persephone.

Theodora stepped in. "No, my lady, please. We would be happy to draw a bath for you."

Persephone glanced at Areti.

"Yes, we would be thrilled. It is our job, after all," Areti told her. "And you are much nicer than that nymph, Minthe. She's always ordering us around as if we were her maids."

Smiling slightly, Persephone replied, "I'm glad you think I am nicer than Minthe, Areti. And I would be honored if you drew my bath."

x.o.x.o.x.

After soaking in the jasmine-scented bath for about a half hour, Persephone climbed out of the elaborate bathtub and wrapped herself in a towel. Entering her bedchamber, she was pleasantly surprised to see a dress laid out on the bed, along with jewelry and shoes.

"Are those mine?" Persephone questioned.

Ilektra smiled at her. "They are."

"B-but they must have cost a fortune, even for an immortal! And don't we wear chitons?" Persephone inquired, awed.

"We wear dresses down here, my lady, because my lord Hades prefers them," Areti informed the queen-to-be.

x.o.x.o.x.

Persephone stepped back out of the bathroom wearing the dress, jewelry, and shoes. The loose-fitting dark purple gown hung to the ground, with pleats in the skirt. A strip of fabric of the same color and texture draped from the left strap and hugged Persephone's left arm. From her neck hung a rhombus-shaped amethyst stone on a silver chain. In her ears sat large amethyst stones in the shape of a heart. And on her feet were purple satin heels.

"You look beautiful," Theodora breathed.

Persephone smiled. "Thank you, Theodora!"

"We should do your hair," mused Areti.

Ilektra and Theodora grinned. "Areti loves hair," Ilektra told Persephone.

"Do you, Areti? Well, you may do whatever you like with mine," Persephone said to the shade, also grinning.

"Oh, may I? Thank you, my lady, thank you!"

When Areti finished, Persephone had a beautiful French braided bun.

"Oh, Areti, you work miracles! Thank you so much," complimented Persephone.

Areti smiled shyly and whispered, "Thank you, my lady."

"Now, what shall we do?" asked Persephone.

"Whatever you like, my lady," Ilektra answered, smiling.

Persephone paused, tapping her chin in thought. Finally, she said shyly, "Might we take a walk? I'd like to see more of the Underworld if- if it is to be my home. And perhaps you could tell me of your lives while we are walking?"

"That sounds wonderful," Areti replied, grinning.

x.o.x.o.x.

"So tell me about your lives and how you came to work for- for _Hades_," Persephone requested of the dead mortal girls as they began their walk, spitting out the Lord of the Dead's name like it tasted bad.

"Well-" began Areti, but she was cut off almost immediately.

A snide female voice spoke from the shadows. "Areti! Ilektra! Theodora! Haven't I told you _countless_ times to get my dress ready so I can dine with my lord tonight?"

Almost as one, the three shades formed a sort of wall in front of Persephone, shielding her from view as Minthe appeared from the shadows.

"We do not serve you, Minthe," spat Ilektra.

"You are not our mistress," added Theodora sharply.

"And you cannot order us around," finished Areti, her eyes sparking fire.

Minthe looked outraged, but her voice remained calm. "As far as I am concerned, you _do_ serve me, I _am_ your mistress, and I _can_ order you around. After all, my lord Hades had kept you on hand for his future queen, hasn't he? And that is I. So go get my dress ready!"

Unable to suppress her anger any longer, Persephone circled around the three mortal shades and looked down at the nymph. "Your opinion does not count for much, Minthe. And as these girls are my maids and friends, I forbid them from ever taking another order from you."

The nymph gaped at her, examining her up and down, head to toe. Recovering from her shock, she straightened and said haughtily, "My lord Hades will hear about this. Mark my words." And with that, she swept away.

Areti glared after her. "That nymph is so annoying."

"And commanding. We never should have bowed to her orders," added Theodora.

"You bowed to her orders?" demanded Persephone, whirling to face them.

Ilektra nodded meekly. "I'm afraid we did, my lady. She threatened us and our lord Hades didn't intervene. So we had no choice."

"Well, from now on, you will not take _any_ kind of order from her," Persephone demanded of them sharply.

They all nodded, while Areti questioned, "Lady Persephone, did you call us y-your _friends_?"

Mildly surprised, Persephone nodded. "I did. I-is that something I shouldn't do? Do you not want me to do that?"

"Of course we do," Ilektra assured her, smiling. "We are honored."

"As am I to be your friends," Persephone responded in kind. "Now, let me hear your life stories."

x.o.x.o.x.

Ilektra went first. "My parents were poor farmers, my lady. Our farm never prospered like some of the others, but we worked hard. I had ten brothers and sisters; I was the third eldest. We never had enough to eat, my lady. We suffered. My sister Kassandra, the eldest of us eleven, was the first to die of hunger. She had married into another poor farmer family, but she loved her husband, and that was all that mattered to her. I was the second to go. I died at age seventeen.

"When I came before the three judges of the Underworld, they debated about placing me in the Asphodel Fields. It was because I had stolen food again and again from neighboring farms and the markets. But then Lord Hades judged that since I did it for good, although not good enough for Elysium, I shouldn't be condemned to Asphodel. So here I came. I met Areti and Theodora and now you. This is better than I believed I deserve."

Persephone had been enraptured in the story. But now she asked, "Your mother birthed _eleven_ children? Oh, that poor woman!"

Ilektra smiled. "I agree that it must have been painful. But she stayed strong and still is, I believe. And Ma had nine other children, plus Pa, to help her. Doesn't your mother have more children?"

Wincing, Persephone answered, "Perhaps. I never speak of these things with her. We don't have a normal mother-daughter relationship. I suppose she does love me, just not with a love a mother loves a daughter with. She doesn't want me to be unhappy, but I haven't been properly happy since my childhood."

"Oh, you poor dear. I could never imagine a life like that," sympathized Ilektra.

"But this isn't about me. What about you, Areti?" Persephone went on, eager to steer the topic away from herself.

Areti, cottoning on, smiled. "We-ell… I was born of a wealthy family, my lady. Quite the opposite of Ilektra, sadly. I did nearly nothing every day, just being a 'proper lady', according to my mother and father. We always had an abundance of food, but whenever I tried to convince my parents of handing some out, I was declined harshly. I had just one sibling, a younger sister with a personality that stung like a bee. Being the eldest, I always received the better end of things: the best dresses, the best friends, the best playthings, the larger fraction of time with my ever busy parents, the most money to spend. She was jealous.

"I died at the age of eighteen, my lady. I had a sort of disease that no cure had been discovered for. I'm sure my sister is thrilled. I came before the three judges of the Underworld, and they decided that I should go to the fields of Asphodel. They decided this because I wasn't a bad person, despite my status in society and amount of money behind my surname. Lord Hades, however, decided that I should work for him, instead of spending gods know how long in those fields because I deserved better for trying my hardest to help the less fortunate. And here I am," Areti wrapped up.

Persephone smiled warmly at her. "I'm glad you tried to help the less fortunate, Areti. How long do you suppose your sister will live?"

"I do not know, my lady, why do you ask?"

"Oh, if I stay here, which I do not intend to do, I might be able to convince Hades to send your sister someplace," replied Persephone airily. "But it's nothing. Would you like to tell us your story, Theodora?"

Theodora shrugged listlessly. "It is a very normal story, my lady."

"Go on," urged Persephone. "I'm sure it will be interesting."

"Very well, my lady. My parents were worshippers of the gods, like every Greek is. But they went beyond the usual worshipping measures. My father favored Lord Zeus, the Lord of the Skies and King of the Gods. He built the largest temple to Zeus that has ever been created or even _thought_ about. My mother, on the other hand, favored Lord Hades above all." Theodora paused, flinching. "She never built a temple to Lord Hades. Hardly any temples to our lord have ever been built, my lady. But my mother _loved_ Lord Hades. She wrote epic poem after epic poem about him.

"I died at the age of sixteen. Deciding that my mother should be punished for worshipping my lord above him, the mightiest of them all, Lord Zeus struck me down with his feared master bolt. I came before the three judges of the Underworld and they decided, like for my friends here, to put me in Asphodel, since I didn't do anything _very_ good or bad in my life. Lord Hades, flattered by my mother's worshipping of him, decided to place me in his servants' ranks."

Persephone arched an eyebrow. "That was supposed to be _normal_?"

Theodora shrugged, smiling.

"Ilektra! Theodora! Areti! How delightful to see you!" called a male voice that automatically made Persephone flinch away.

Seeing this, the three shades moved in front of her, shielding her from view as they had done to Minthe.

Curtsying as one, the three shades murmured, "Lord Hades."

Hades' black eyes studied each of them carefully. "Are you hiding something?"

"No, of course not, my lord," answered Ilektra.

"Are you positive?" Hades checked.

"Yes, my lord," answered Theodora.

"Very well. Have you seen Lady Persephone lately?"

"No, my lord," replied Areti, sounding like a robot.

"Are you sure? Because I instructed you to go help her," Hades reminded them.

Fearful that her new friends would get reprimanded harshly by the Lord of the Dead, Persephone once again stepped around her friends. Her green eyes were shards of ice as they fell on the God of the Underworld. "I am right here, Hades," she spat.

Hades arched an eyebrow. "Why so… _hateful_, Sephie?"

"Don't call me Sephie," snarled Persephone. "Only my _friends_ may call me Sephie."

"What about Seph?" Hades cheekily asked.

Persephone glared fiercely at him. "No," she replied coolly. "I'd prefer it if you didn't address me at all, unless it was to inform me that I may go back to the upper world to be with my _friends_ and my mother and my upcoming half-sister. I'd like to meet her, even if she won't be staying with us."

"The last time I talked to you, you belittled your mother," Hades reminded her, eyebrow arched.

"That was _before_ you kidnapped me," Persephone snapped coldly.

Hades flinched at the word 'kidnapped'. "Persephone-"

"No. Don't speak to me _ever_ again, unless it was to inform me that I can go back to _my_ world. You will do well to remember that," Persephone told him in an icy voice before turning on her heel and beginning to stalk away.

"It would be unwise to try to escape, Persephone darling," called Hades. "_Very_ unwise."

"I spent time in the company of Athena. _I_ will be the one to judge what is wise and what is not," Persephone snapped back over her shoulder before increasing her pace angrily.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: So. Pretty late, this update. And I'm sorry! But I hope you enjoyed it, with the introduction of Areti, Theodora, and Ilektra. And **_**some**_** anger coming from Persephone toward Hades. She'll be angry for quite a while… And I start school tomorrow, so updates won't be as frequent. :/ Until next time…**


	8. Chapter 8

Life and Death, Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Greek Mythology.**

**A/N: Hey peoples! Haha this is a quicker update than last time, thank the gods. ;) We're almost at thirty reviews! Thank you so much! And so here is chapter eight!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Hades watched Persephone storm away, without the accompaniment of Ilektra, Areti, and Theodora.

He turned to the three shades and instructed, "Do not follow her. Ilektra, please bring her supper when it is time. I do not think she is ready to dine with me yet. Areti, please go to Lady Persephone's wardrobe and select a nightgown for her, as well as a gown for tomorrow. Theodora… You will fix her dessert, appetizer, and drink. I know that you love culinary, and I don't want you to be miserable here."

"Of course, my lord," replied Ilektra, lingering for Theodora to go with her.

"Yes, my lord," Areti responded, and with a small wave toward her friends, she walked down the corridor and toward the queen's-to-be bedchamber.

"My lord? Who is to do her main course?" inquired Theodora.

Hades smiled. "My cooks, of course, Theodora. Your desserts and appetizers seem to be your field, aren't they?"

Theodora nodded. "Yes, my lord. Forgive me for my curiosity."

"Never ask for forgiveness for your curiosity, Theodora. That is a very good trait to have. Lady Persephone is quite the curious one herself," Hades informed her. He smiled briefly. "Now go. Good luck. If you need anything, either contact Hecate, another shade, or, if it is a true emergency, I'll be in the throne room."

With that, he disappeared around the corner, with one thought in mind, _Persephone may think she is wise because she spent time in the company of Athena, but she forgets I have too._

x.o.x.o.x.

"KORE!" screamed Demeter desperately, as stalks of wheat on Earth begin to die, as well as fields of grass. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

She had torn through her entire palace, searching and searching for her daughter.

One of the servants in the palace, one of Demeter's most trusted servants, stepped up to her. "My lady Demeter, you should-"

"I will NOT CALM DOWN!" yelled Demeter. "Kore is _missing_!"

"But, my lady, you do not love the girl!"

"She is my DAUGHTER! Of course I love her!"

"But without the love of a mother," the servant guessed shrewdly.

"BE QUIET! I LOVE MY DAUGHTER!"

The servant sighed. "My lady Demeter, you _must_ calm down! It is the best for the baby girl you are carrying."

At the reminder of her impending child, Demeter calmed down slightly, but her eyes were still a little wild. "But where could she be? Amalthea, Daphne, and Alfreda have told me that they haven't seen her."

"Did you ask them when they saw her last?"

"Of course I did, do you take me for stupid?..." Demeter trailed off. "Oh Hades! I _didn't_ ask them! Go fetch them!"

"Right away, my lady," the servant answered, bowing and exiting.

Demeter sat back on her throne, resting her chin in her palm. She didn't love the Spring Goddess with the motherly love that was expected and told of throughout the mortal world, but she had affection for the goddess; an appreciation and even slight admiration for her backbone. The Agriculture Goddess wanted that fiery temper back in her palace to lighten up the place, and take her mind off of the baby growing in her stomach.

x.o.x.o.x.

Persephone came to her bedchamber, threw the door open, and flung herself onto the magnificent bed. She stared at the ceiling, and snorted with the extravagance of it – the extravagance of a _ceiling_. There were painted scenes scattered all over it, each individual painting so miniscule, they blended together to form multicolored dots on the ceiling.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Areti stepped inside. She smiled slightly at the sprawled goddess on the bed, but the smile faded the moment Persephone jumped up from the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" she snapped rudely.

Areti looked taken aback, and replied, "My lord Hades instructed me to-"

The Spring Goddess snorted. "I don't care what _your lord Hades_ instructed you to do, Alfreda. I thought that my body language made it perfectly clear that I wanted to be _alone_."

"M-my lady? My name is not Alfreda," Areti nervously told the furious goddess.

"I don't want to talk to you!" screamed Persephone, pouring her frustration and hurt into that one sentence, making it harsher than she previously intended.

Areti took a step backward, but she didn't exit the room. "I am under instructions from my lord Hades to select a nightgown and a gown for you, my lady Persephone. And I _never_ disobey the lord of the Underworld."

Persephone glared forcefully at her. "How many times must I tell you, Amalthea? _Get out!_"

"I have said it already, my lady! And I am _not_ Amalthea!"

All of the fight and anger seemed to drain out of Persephone all of a sudden, and she collapsed back on the bed, slightly dizzy. Seeing this, Areti rushed over and stood by the goddess's bedside. "My lady? Are you all right?"

Persephone nodded slowly. "I'm fine, _Areti_."

Areti smiled softly. "Are you sure? You weren't… yourself a few seconds ago, my lady. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I truly am sorry for taking my anger, frustration, and hurt out on you, darling Areti. You've been nothing but kind to me since my arrival in this godforsaken hellhole earlier today, but I was just very rude and unkind to you. I'm sorry," Persephone repeated.

The shade shook her head. "It's fine, my lady. I understand. But it would make you feel better, perhaps, if you told someone verbally about it."

"I suppose you're right," agreed Persephone. She took a deep breath. "Those two names I called you, Alfreda and Amalthea, were the names of two of my dearest nymph friends. I was so homesick; I convinced myself that you were those two combined. I'm angry because _your lord_" – she spat it out – "stole me away from my home, the home I've lived in since I was born, to bring me to this- this _place_. I'm frustrated because, though I haven't tried, I know that there is no way out of this place. I'm hurt because… well, because I trusted Hades. I met him when my cousin and half-brother, Hermes, brought me to the Underworld to deliver a message. He visited me time and time again.

"And now I feel like that trust has been broken, and I'm hurt that he thought he could get away with it and that I'd be all, _Ooh, thank you, Hades, for saving me from my overbearing, power-hungry mother!_ But I'm not, and I never will be," finished Persephone.

"Oh, my lady. That is so much to feel at once," sympathized Areti.

Persephone shrugged. "Everything is true. Now, what did _he_ send you in to do again, Areti?"

"I am to select a nightgown for you tonight, and a gown for tomorrow," answered Areti.

"Oh, all right. Areti… I really am sorry for acting that way to you. You did not, in any way, deserve that," Persephone apologized again.

Areti shook her head, smiling. "Don't fret, my lady. I understand." A wistful look overcame her face. "I did that more than once while I was alive."

Persephone raised an eyebrow. "Did you?"

"Yes. But I'd rather not speak of it. I'll get to work now. Ilektra and Theodora will be bringing your supper in due time." The shade turned away, striding purposefully toward the wardrobe.

The goddess decided not to argue, seeing that it would be useless. The shades would follow any direction of Hades, she guessed.

x.o.x.o.x.

Theodora smiled as she looked at the spread in front of her. "I'm finished," she announced, pride clear in her voice.

Ilektra looked over from where she was setting up a tray. "That looks delicious," she commented. "What are they?"

"Those" – Theodora pointed to a plate of little cookies covered in powdered sugar – "are _kourambiethes_. That" – she pointed to a single honey cookie on a smaller plate – "is a _melomakarona_. And that" – she pointed to an intricate bowl filled with what looked like rice pudding – "is _rizogalo_."

"They look wonderful," complimented Ilektra. She looked down at the tray. "I'm useless. All I can do is set up a tray. And you can make such beautiful appetizers and desserts."

Theodora shrugged it off. "We have different areas of expertise, Ilektra. You can lead; I cannot. And these?" She waved her hand over the desserts. "They are simple. The Greek children can make them by the time they are nine years old, if they live in a household of cooks."

Ilektra smiled, knowing that Theodora wasn't trying to offend her. "And did you live in such a household?"

Her friend nodded. "I did. My mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother, when she was alive, all loved to cook. So did two of my aunts."

"That's fantastic. What are those?" asked Ilektra, pointing to the appetizers.

"That is just simple hummus," explained Theodora, pointing to the first serving. "I plan on serving it with slightly hard bread slices. And that is _horiatiki_ salad. And the final one is _dolmas_, stuffed grape leaves."

Ilektra smiled. "Aren't we going to get Lady Persephone overweight, Theodora? Three desserts and three appetizers! We haven't even seen the main course yet!"

Theodora shook it off with a smile of her own. "Oh, don't worry. She can change her appearance, remember? And she needs more food, food fit for a queen."

Suddenly, Ilektra remembered something. "All of that food is from the upper world, correct? Before our lady arrived, our lord instructed us never to give her food from this world."

The other shade nodded vigorously. "This is certainly food from the upper world, Ilektra. I made sure of that. We do not want to bind her to this place without her knowing, do we?"

x.o.x.o.x.

A couple of hours later, Persephone sat up in time to find the other two mortal shades enter her bedchamber.

She smiled warmly at both of them. "Good evening, Ilektra. Good evening, Theodora." She inhaled. "What _is_ that fantastic smell?"

"Your supper," answered Ilektra with a smile. "And all of it is food from the upper world, none from the Underworld."

Puzzled, Persephone questioned, "Why is that so?"

The three shades glanced at each other. Areti replied, "Eat, my lady. We will explain as you do so."

Seemingly placated by that statement, Persephone looked down at the tray in her lap. "I will become overweight if I am to simply sit here and do nothing!" she complained, but there was a smile on her lips.

"That is our job, my lady," Theodora responded, curtsying and smiling.

"You are a dear," remarked Persephone.

For her main course that day, there was chicken with potato cubes, and as Persephone took the first bite, she could tell that the cook had added salt, pepper, oregano, olive oil, and lemon juice. As she commented upon this aloud, Theodora especially looked at her in amazement.

"How can you detect _that_, my lady? One must have a very sensitive tongue to do so," Theodora said.

Persephone smiled. "I do have a sensitive tongue, Theodora. I spent time in the kitchens at my mother's grain palace as a child as well. I learned a few things from the cooks there. As for my mother, well, I doubt she knows how to fix _anything_ except a bowl of either cereal or granola."

"I have heard that the lady Demeter is quite… _obsessed_, pardon, with cereal and granola," Areti spoke up.

The goddess, as she took another bite, smiled and replied, "Oh, she is, Areti. But cereal is her favorite. Her Roman form, Ceres, gives the mortals the word _cereal_. So of course, she was overly flattered and would never stop ranting about it since."

Ilektra looked interestingly at Persephone. "What is _your_ Roman form, my lady? I know that my lord Hades' is Pluto."

"Is it?" Persephone asked absently, as if not even hearing her words. Then she came back to life, taking a bite of her appetizer as well. "My Roman form is not far from my Greek, Ilektra. Well, the name anyway. My Roman name is Proserpine or Proserpina."

"That's beautiful," breathed Areti.

"Why thank you, Areti," replied Persephone. "Now, would you mind telling me why I cannot eat food from the Underworld?"

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: So we've got a **_**little**_** bit of Hades, some of Demeter, and then some of Persephone blowing up. I know some of the foods aren't exactly ancient Greek, but they're Greek, I think. Do you think the girls will tell Persephone? Not much of a cliffhanger, I know. So until next time…**


	9. Chapter 9

Life and Death, Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Greek mythology.**

**A/N: A weekly basis updating schedule from now on! I'm sorry, but school is wearing me out! Of course, if I have a drought of homework now and then, it might be during the week, but mostly, it will be on the weekends, unless I have days off or something. Anyway, enjoy!**

x.o.x.o.x.

"Have you found her yet?" Demeter demanded of her servant, Abas, shrilly. Her left hand was resting over her protruding stomach, while her right gripped a glass of nectar so tightly, the gathered servants were afraid it would shatter.

Abas, Demeter's head servant and highest paid, shifted uncomfortably. "No sign of her, my lady."

"And where are those nymphs?" Demeter shrieked, her voice rising another octave.

"Just out the door, my lady, would you like me to bring them in?"

"Of course I do!" Demeter shrilled at him. "Why do you suppose I ordered you to bring them?"

The servant shuffled quickly out of the room, slightly scared. It could be the goddess's absence, or the child in his lady's stomach, but Demeter wasn't a happy goddess at the moment.

Abas returned seconds later, Amalthea, Alfreda, and Daphne trailing behind him. "My lady, the nymphs," he introduced, bowing.

Demeter waved him off with her stomach hand before resting it again. "Your names?" she demanded crisply.

Daphne looked surprised. "My name is Daphne, my lady, but hasn't Lady Persephone informed you of our names? We are her closest companions, after all."

"Perhaps she has, but I don't pay attention. I'm too busy," Demeter snapped. "And I ordered you to call her Lady Kore, did I not?"

"Yes, Lady," Daphne replied, bowing her head in shame and respect.

Demeter scoffed. "And you two?"

"Alfreda, my lady," Alfreda squeaked, looking absolutely terrified in the presence of the all-powerful being.

Demeter scrutinized her carefully, then looked away with disdain. "Do you have _any_ information as to where my Kore could be?"

"I am Amalthea, my lady, and Lady Kore informed us that she would be back a little after she picked a few more flowers. We hovered in our trees, watching her, but she soon disappeared from view. Suspecting that she returned to the palace, we shrugged and let the day go," Amalthea said, looking starstruck by the beautiful goddess before her.

"LIES!" Demeter bellowed.

The three nymphs flinched, but Abas rushed forward worriedly. "My lady! Calm down! The baby!"

"_Shut up_, you insolent scum! _I_ know what's best for my baby, not you!" She wasn't speaking of the baby in her stomach, she was speaking of her full-grown baby, Persephone.

"Y-yes, my lady," stammered Abas.

"Good! Now get these stupid nymphs out of here and make sure they never get close to my baby ever again! And go search!" Demeter ordered. "Let Zeus be aware that I will be calling on him in three days' time if my precious girl is not back by then!"

"O-of c-course, my lady," stuttered Abas.

"GO!"

x.o.x.o.x.

The three shades looked at each other uneasily. Persephone sat there, fork poised over her meal, waiting patiently for the answer that she was unsure would come.

"Well, my lady," Areti began, "I'm not positive we're allowed to speak of it. Our lord Hades hasn't said anything on the subject, but he never told us that we were allowed to speak of it, and we do not want to make the lord upset."

Persephone smiled. "There is where we disagree, Areti. _I_ would be absolutely thrilled to defy _your lord_ and make him upset. I am your mistress, am I not? You can listen to me."

"I suppose we can," Ilektra said, "but our lord is still our primary master. He rules this entire place, you know, and it isn't an easy job. He constantly punishes those who don't follow his directions, because in this large place, everyone must be in sync and work their own jobs, listening to the ruler, otherwise it would be a huge mess."

"Oh, all right," Persephone relented. She knew now that these shades were incessantly loyal to Hades, and nothing she could do would change their minds. "Tell me where you learned to cook like this then, please, Theodora?"

"Of course, my lady."

x.o.x.o.x.

As Theodora had been explaining the different members in her family that were interested in the culinary arts, Ilektra had slipped out. She strode briskly toward the throne room, where she was sure the Lord of the Dead would be sitting, relaxing after a long day of judging souls.

She eased the door open almost silently, and slipped in just as quietly. True to her prediction, the god was perched in the onyx throne, somehow assuming a posture that was both relaxing and regal. The throne room was empty, not even Thanatos was present.

"My lord?" she ventured in a softer tone than normal, not wishing to startle the god.

Far from being startled, however, Hades turned his head to make eye contact with the shade. "Ilektra," he greeted. "Come closer. Has there been a problem with Lady Persephone?"

Obeying, Ilektra stopped just before Hades' throne, kneeling respectfully, before replying, "No, Lord Hades. No problem at all. Lady Persephone is such a dear. But she _has_ been wondering why she cannot eat Underworld food." Ilektra paused, seeing the frown etched upon the lord's face.

"Did you inform her of anything? Even the _slightest_ of things?" Hades asked almost frantically.

Surprised, Ilektra responded, "No, of course not, Lord Hades. You hadn't said a word about disclosing that sort of information, and you're usually very thorough on your instructions. Areti, Theodora, and I thought it best to play safe and pass her worries onto you."

Hades nodded approvingly. "Very good, Ilektra. Very smart of you as well. I will speak to her as soon as possible, but tonight in particular I have quite a bit of paperwork to fill out, especially on a pay raise for Charon. He _does_ work quite hard, you know, piloting the souls across the Styx. But enough of my work. You and the others have done exemplary work so far concerning Lady Persephone, Ilektra. You may retire for the night, along with Theodora and Areti. Give them my thanks and praise. Inform the lady that she may do as she wish, as long as she stays confined in her bedchambers."

Ilektra looked slightly unhappy, and when the god inquired upon this, she answered, "It's just that Lady Persephone dislikes being confined, my lord. She _is_ a goddess of the light, and she adores the outdoors and Apollo's shining sun, not to mention Artemis's glowing moon. She misses them dearly."

"I'm afraid I cannot do much in that area, Ilektra. Thank you for conveying your worries. You are dismissed," Hades dismissed, though Ilektra noted that he sounded briefly troubled.

"Yes, my lord," Ilektra answered instead, curtsying and kneeling again before exiting the throne room.

Hades watched her go, resting his head in his left hand. So Persephone was becoming more curious, was she? He'd have to placate her curiosity sooner or later, but in the best way possible. And he knew that Demeter would be causing quite the fuss up in the upper world quite soon, appealing to Zeus and all that. He'd just have to keep his cool and fight his case well. With that encouraging thought in mind, he rose from his throne and strode to the exit, his destination being his top-secret study, where only he, Hecate, and Thanatos were allowed.

x.o.x.o.x.

Persephone lay on her bed after her friends left. She was again fuming mad at Hades, this time for confining her to her bedchamber. Deciding to take a leap for once, she rose off the bed. Slipping a robe over her nightgown, she crossed to the door. She eased it open and scanned the visible corridor. Not a shade was in sight. Nothing, in fact, was in sight except for the paintings lining the walls.

The goddess stepped fully into the corridor, pulling the heavy door shut behind her. Her feet were on a plush (black) carpet and she padded down the corridor, studying the paintings. She couldn't help but notice that every painting was created using only dark colors. Her hands itched to reach for whatever kind of paint there was in this place and paint over the pictures with a palette of light, bright, cheery colors.

She turned the corner and found herself in a nearly identical corridor. Shrugging, she continued to walk.

Persephone felt as though she had walked for hours on end, when in reality, it must have only been half an hour. However, after a bit of aimless wandering, she came upon three closed doors. The one on the far left was colored a bright yellow hue. The one in the middle was in the color of dull grey. And the last one, the one all the way on the right, was pitch black.

Curious, Persephone reached for the handle of the door all the way to the right. Her hand was about to make contact with the doorknob when all of a sudden, the air shimmers, and she shudders, feeling a fear she had never felt in her life. The fear started in her stomach, and blossomed like a flower until it reached every part of her body. Shocked into paralysis by the fear, Persephone's hand unknowingly fell from the doorknob.

The dark god, fury etched on his face, had appeared before her, between the door and his bride-to-be. And on his head was one of the most feared objects by mortals everywhere: the infamous Helm of Darkness.

Gasping as the fist of fear loosened its hold on her, Persephone gaped at the Lord of the Dead as he calmly removed the helm from his head, twirling it with both his hands. "What did you _do_ to me?" she demanded breathlessly. She tossed her head, clearing the auburn hair that had fallen into her face as she had been rendered motionless.

Hades' exterior was perfectly calm, but if one looked into his black eyes, there was enough fury and anger etched in there to last a lifetime. The helm continued to be spun as those black eyes regarded the beautiful goddess carefully. "No one is immune to my helm, dear flower. Not even Zeus himself. It is my symbol of power, just as precious to me as that bolt of your father's is to him, and as precious as Poseidon's foolish trident is to him. My helm radiates fear beyond imagination, and while I wear it, I can disappear. No one would be able to hear, see, or touch me."

Breathlessness was now replaced by anger that nearly matched the emotion in Hades' eyes, which Persephone did not miss. Her emerald eyes narrowed. "Let me get this straight," she said, loudly, clearly, and dangerously. The emerald orbs stayed firmly on Hades' black ones. "You used your symbol of power to make me feel fear beyond what I will ever feel in my life?"

"As I said before, darling, _no one_ is immune to my helm's power," Hades used as a response, watching with mixed amusement, fury, and anger as Persephone swelled with her own fury. "I would have been shocked if you could resist the power. You have no idea _just_ how powerful this is."

Persephone very nearly growled. "I don't care! You had no right to just _appear_ in front of me, making me feel that kind of fear just because I was about to open a door! That's an unfair advantage! And if I'm to rule this dreadful place someday, won't I have to know where everything is? And _don't call me darling!_ Or _dear flower!_ I told you not to unless it was to tell me to go back to my_ home_ and my _life_!"

"I do, in fact," Hades responded coolly. "This is my realm, and I am free to do as I wish anywhere and anytime in here. That door isn't just any door, Persephone. That's the entrance to the source of nightmares around the world: Tartarus. Current abode of the Titans, the punished mortal souls such as Sisyphus, and the worst monsters in the Greek world. If I have any say in it, and I have a whole lot of it, you will only learn where everything is and what everything looks like once you are married to me."

The only thing that Persephone actually processed was that she was about to enter Tartarus. But then… "_Married_ to you?"

"Why do you suppose I stole you down here, darling? I intend on marrying you," Hades explained in a slow voice, as if explaining the gods to a small mortal child. Persephone had heard that sort of voice a million times too many, from her very own lovely mother, and she never stood for it. She wouldn't start now.

Persephone drew herself to her full height, but she was still considerably shorter than the Lord of the Dead, who had a spark of amusement in his eyes. "Why didn't you force me into marrying you while I was out, then? It would have been a lot easier, because there's no way in Tartarus I will _ever_ marry you while I am sane and conscious!"

Hades arched an eyebrow, amusement slowly overtaking his initial fury and anger. "You were about to enter Tartarus. Why don't you continue on your way and search the Fields of Punishment thoroughly and inform me if you find a way?"

"Don't joke about this!" yelled Persephone. _She_ was now the angry one. "You have a lot of offenses against you, Hades: radiating that fear, being _amused_ at my declaration, dragging me down into this terrible place, taking me away from my mother and friends, and most of all, being the darkest god possible!"

The god stood there, his eyes steady on his bride-to-be. "Go to your bedchamber, Persephone." His cold voice startled Persephone, who had rarely heard him speak like that. Immune to her start, he went on, "Tomorrow morning I expect you to be in the dining hall to breakfast with me, wearing the gown Areti chose for you. If you are not there…" He trailed off, but Persephone got the gist. "_Go_."

"You don't control me," Persephone snapped at him. But, wanting to be away from the now angry god and the Fields of Eternal Punishment that loomed just before the black door, she reluctantly obeyed. She spun on her heel and stalked down the corridor, before retracing her steps.

Hades watched her go, his hand clutching the doorknob to Tartarus in a vice grip. It was all he could do to not twist it and enter just to check on the spirits and Titans and monsters, but he resisted. That goddess would have to learn to obey his word, because if she didn't, this kingdom would turn into utter turmoil.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: There you are! Another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Life and Death, Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Greek mythology.**

**A/N: Right. So, this is, like, a week late. I'm terribly sorry! Can you forgive me?**

x.o.x.o.x.

Persephone burst into her room, slammed the door, and threw herself onto the bed. She rolled over to face the ceiling and sighed heavily. Her eyes closed, but she couldn't banish the image of the three orderly doors from her mind. She couldn't resist wondering what was in the bright yellow door, possibly the only bright thing in this place.

"If the black is Tartarus…" she mused, "then the grey must be the Asphodel Fields. And perhaps the yellow is Elysium! But why did I bolt? I could have gone into the happiest place in this… this _horrible_ place. And even the color was cheery!"

"Lady Persephone?"

Persephone's head shot up. Ilektra was lurking in the doorway, looking uncomfortable. "Yes, Ilektra?"

Ilektra hurried to explain. "I heard your door slam and I thought something terrible had happened. Hence I ran here." Her expression turned concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am, thank you," Persephone informed her with a smile. "You needn't have gotten up, Ilektra."

The shade simply shrugged. "It was no problem, my lady. I couldn't sleep anyway."

Persephone struggled to sit up. "Is that so? Why ever not, Ilektra?"

Ilektra looked uncomfortable. "Oh, just usual nightmares, my lady. You needn't worry about me."

"Of course I must. I'm your friend, you're mine. It's my job to worry," Persephone answered with a smile. "Now come." She patted the bed beside her. "You could sit here, or sit on that armchair" – she gestured to an elaborate red chair by her bedside – "and we could chat."

Ilektra hesitated, but finally, she walked forward and perched gingerly on the plush chair. Her face turned shocked, and she jumped up. "I'm sorry, my lady, I cannot sit here."

"Why not?" Persephone inquired, bewildered. "It's just a chair, Ilektra."

Her friend shook her head adamantly. "I just can't, Lady Persephone! My lord Hades has sat in this chair. It has a black aura that makes me uncomfortable if I were to sit there."

Looking concerned, Persephone replied, "I'm not certain I understand fully, but go to bed, Ilektra. We can talk in the morning."

"Yes, my lady."

x.o.x.o.x.

Demeter had not slept for three days straight. Of course, it made no difference, but she was still exhausted. So exhausted, in fact, that she could not muster up the energy to alter her appearance to hide the growing bags beneath her eyes and the matted hair that was on her head. She was wearing the same chiton she'd been wearing for _four_ days straight. It was wrinkled and spotted with dirt. The bump beneath the fabric was rapidly growing. But it was not her approaching child that Demeter worried most about. It was her missing child, her only immortal child.

"Abas! Have you gotten _any_ lead as to Kore's whereabouts? It's been nearly a week!" the exasperated and worried goddess snapped half-heartedly.

The servant shuffled his feet. "My lady… no. We have not gotten a single clue. It seems she has completely disappeared off the face of the earth."

"I DON'T CARE IF THAT'S THE CASE! I don't care if you have to go to the end of the world to find her! Just find her!" screamed Demeter. Tears began to fall, tracking on her cheeks. "_Find her_!"

x.o.x.o.x.

Hades sat in his throne, late at night, when the only sounds were the soft sounds coming from Tartarus, and the occasional clatter from the kitchen. He had a clear globe in front of him, with swirling white mist. It looked like what a mortal would call a crystal ball, but it was so much more. He could see whomever he wished in that sphere.

And now, he spoke to it, "Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture." He had no idea why the name of his sister came to him, but it did, and he spoke it without question. The white mist swirled for a moment, before forming an image of the distraught goddess sitting in her wheat throne in her grain palace, a look of absolute helplessness on her face. Her stomach was rounded with child, and the room was dark.

A person with more a heart than Hades would have a broken heart by then, but Hades watched emotionlessly on as a man he knew as one of Demeter's most trusted servants entered the scene, looking weary.

"My lady-" he began.

But Demeter cut him off with a hysterical, "HAVE YOU FOUND MY GIRL?"

"No, my lady, but-"

He didn't have to say any more. The powerful goddess, who had always searched for the only thing she starved for, hunger, dissolved into tears. The first tears to track down the goddess's face in millennia shocked not only the servant, but Hades as well. He waved his hand, making the image turn back to mere mist.

Then he set the crystal ball on the small table next to his throne. He sat back in his throne, chin in hand and deep in thought well into the early hours of the morning.

x.o.x.o.x.

Persephone awoke to a dark room, as she had ever since she had arrived in the Underworld. And every day she woke up, there was a frown on her face because the previous night had held nightmares, and being a goddess of the light, she was always unhappy in darkness. The goddess stretched before swinging her legs out of bed.

"Lady Persephone!" cried Areti as she rushed into the room. She studied Persephone's attire and gasped. "I'm terribly sorry, my lady, but this is an emergency!"

"Don't apologize," Persephone assured her, knowing that it was her state of nightdress bothered the shade. "What on earth is wrong?"

"Nothing is _wrong_, my lady." Areti shifted uncomfortably. "It's just… our lord wishes you to breakfast with him. Of course, we'd be present."

"No," was Persephone's immediate response.

Areti looked troubled. "All right. We'll be in the dining hall if you need anything, my lady."

Persephone stopped her with a question before she reached the door. "I thought Hades would force me to come?"

The shade turned and smiled warmly at her. "My dear Lady Persephone, my lord Hades would _never_ force you to do anything."

"B-but he said he intends on marrying me!" Persephone protested.

Her friend's face darkened. "Did he? Well, he's clearly slipped, my lady. You are of free will in the Underworld. You may do as you wish." And with that, she disappeared out the door.

Persephone sat in the middle of her bed, unmoving, mulling over what Areti had just said. And without another moment's thought, she jumped off the bed and strode over to the large armchair that Areti had draped the day's gown over.

x.o.x.o.x.

"She has decided not to come?" Hades guessed as the three mortal shades now closest to him entered the dining hall.

Areti smiled sympathetically. "I'm very sorry, my lord. I did as you asked; simply informed her that it was all right and that we'd be in here if she was in need of anything."

"Very well," Hades sighed. He looked toward Theodora. "Theodora, my dear, the cooks have praised your cooking. Would you, perhaps, enjoy spending more time in the kitchens preparing meals and such? Of course, it is entirely your choice."

Theodora seemed to consider this very seriously. Finally, she inquired, "Would it take me away from my duties to Lady Persephone, my lord?"

"Not unless you'd permit it to, Theodora. You could simply work the breakfast shift, or the noon meal shift, or the supper shift. Of course, I'm sure Persephone would be very well off with only two girls."

A distinctly feminine voice spoke softly from the doorway. "I _would_ be fine if you decided to take that route, Theodora. We could still be friends."

All four breakfasters whirled around in their seats to catch a glimpse of the elusive goddess. There the Spring Goddess stood, more than a fraction as beautiful as Aphrodite, dazzling in an emerald green dress chosen by Areti.

Persephone smiled warmly at her friends, but completely ignored Hades as she made her way to sit across from Areti at the far end of the table. Shocked, Areti's eyes widened, but as Hades shook his head ever so slightly, she relaxed.

"You have decided to join us for breakfast, my lady?" Areti questioned, unable to disguise the surprise and curiosity from her tone.

Hades winced mentally, but let out an inaudible sigh of relief as Persephone answered the question with ease.

"I have, Areti," Persephone responded with a slight smile. "I'd like to spend more time with you girls. Theodora, what's this I hear about your working in the kitchens?"

"She has a passion for the culinary arts, and I thought it best to allow her to pursue her hobby even after she has left the world. Of course, she could experiment with both upper and underworld food," explained Hades.

The goddess, however, kept her cold distance from the lord of the dead as her green eyes regarded Theodora seriously. "Theodora? Your response?"

Theodora hesitated, uncomfortable. But finally, she decided to answer. "What my lord Hades has said is quite true, my lady. I _do_ quite enjoy cooking, and I'd love to work in the kitchens. But the problem with me is that once I make a commitment, I am completely committed to it. Such as this job of caring for you. I am reluctant to let it go."

Persephone reached out to the shade with another warm smile. "I give you my full support, Theodora. I'm sure the girls and I would be thrilled to visit you in the kitchens often, and you are to feel very welcome to become a regular in my bedchambers."

Hades gave a start all of a sudden, and the shades looked at him in alarm. "My lord?" asked Ilektra with growing concern.

The god just shook his head and pulled out a scroll. He quickly unrolled it and his black eyes scanned it from top to bottom. When he looked up at the three curious gazes, his face was grim. Persephone pretended not to notice anything was going on, but the curiosity was clear in her bright green eyes.

"Your mother has died, Ilektra," he announced quietly.

Silence reigned after Persephone's unused fork had dropped with a loud clang to her full plate.

Ilektra's face was a mask of grief and disbelief, not necessarily in that order. "My mother… is _dead_?"

Hades nodded very slowly. He rose from his seat and walked to stand behind the female shade. "My darling, I'm very sorry," he said quietly.

The shade's eyes fluttered closed briefly before reopening. "My lord," she implored, "where do you suppose she will land?"

Knowing exactly what the girl meant, Hades answered honestly, "I can never be sure, my darling Ilektra. You have been good to me for so many years, and I will not let your mother end up in Tartarus, or even the Fields. She has been a good woman, from what I hear, but all will be revealed after breakfast, when I am to judge the souls."

"My lord, I know it is very near impossible, but might I join you when you are judging my mother's soul? I haven't seen her in many years, and a daughter is bound to miss her mother," Ilektra pleaded, completely ignorant of how the statement related to the predicament her lord and lady was in at the moment.

Hades' black eyes shot almost instinctively to Persephone's. Persephone was sitting still as stone, her eyes and expression betraying no emotion. But after having watched her grow from a child goddess, Hades knew her well. And he also knew that Persephone could sympathize beyond Ilektra's wildest dreams.

Putting that thought of his head, Hades replied to the pleading shade, "My dear, you know that that is strictly forbidden."

"I know, my lord, I know the best! But I've served you loyally for all these years, and you _are_ the lord of this realm! Couldn't you stretch the rules a _little_ bit?" persisted Ilektra.

"I'm not sure, Ilektra," Hades responded reluctantly. "I know it would mean to you the world, but… well, if my brothers discovered this, they would be most displeased."

"You never cared about your brothers' opinions. My lord, I promise to work extra hours, I promise to never wish for another thing, I'll promise _anything_," Ilektra insisted.

For the first time, Persephone spoke up. "Hades." Her voice was cold as it addressed Hades, cutting through the air like the first frost of the season. Even Hades himself had to resist the urge to flinch at her tone. "Let Ilektra see her mother. And I shall accompany her."

Hades was surprised. "Persephone, darling, you couldn't go into the throne room. And as I said, it's against the ancient laws!"

Persephone's emerald eyes rolled. "Why can't I? I'll be stuck in here for eternity. Why not get used to it now? And I don't care, honestly. I know even deities cannot change the Fates' minds, but perhaps they would spare you, for the sake of a mortal shade." A sly smile ghosted over her lips. "Of course, you wouldn't know. You have neither feelings nor a heart."

Offended by that statement, Hades declared, "Very well. You shall come along today as I judge the souls, Ilektra, but you _must_ leave the moment after your mother's fate is sealed. Same goes for you, Persephone."

Persephone smiled in satisfaction. "Very well," she repeated. "Shall we go now?"

x.o.x.o.x.

A smaller, more delicate throne had been placed beside the one Hades currently occupied. And off to the side was a small wooden stool, in which Ilektra was currently seated.

Persephone's eyes kept darting over to her friend. "Can't we give her a better, more comfortable seat?" she mused.

Hades heard, and looked over. "I would, but it would appear suspicious if the souls and Thanatos saw her. She is merely a servant to them, but very nearly a daughter to me. That cannot get around."

"I suppose," Persephone allowed. Her eyes slid to the door, where it was opening and Death itself began leading in the souls.

After what seemed like hours, a mortal soul who had the same kindly features as Ilektra, yet the sharpness as well, but was much more well-worn and older-looking, came upon the king and his bride-to-be.

"Mother!" exclaimed Ilektra, and she shot out of the stool, running over and embracing her mother. "How could you leave them? They'll _starve_, they'll _die_ without you!"

Her mother smiled in a motherly way at her daughter. "My dear Ilektra, you needn't worry. Young Veronica is more than capable of caring for the farm, and there are less mouths to feed."

"What are you speaking of, Mother? All the children – even Alexandros – are completely useless! And of course, Kassandra is completely out of the question!" Ilektra protested.

"Oh, my daughter. You and Kassandra have been gone quite some time. My dear children had left the farm. Only Veronica, who is now twelve years old, and your father remain. Of course, Alexandros is near, as are a few of your other siblings, but that is it."

"Oh, poor Papa," Ilektra commented. "Losing nearly all his children and his love."

Politely, Hades cleared his throat. He didn't seem to want to impose, but the line of souls was growing by the second.

Ilektra startled, and curtsied hastily. "I'm terribly sorry, my lord. I just got caught up and…" she trailed off, stammering incoherently.

Hades held up a hand to cease her stammers. "No need to apologize, Ilektra, I understand." He looked to Persephone as if for approval, but of course she gave none. "Lydia Galanis, you come before me a soul, and merely a soul. There are several options for you before I judge your case. Only one, that is. You are eligible for three tries. You do understand this concept?"

Lydia nodded. "I do, Lord Hades."

"Very good. We would wipe your memories clean in the Lethe, and start you all over, born into a different world than that you had been living in. Of course, there are the three places in the Underworld that you could be sorted into: Elysium, Asphodel, or Tartarus." Hades regarded the woman carefully. "Your third child, Ilektra, has served me very well and loyally for many years. She has never stepped out of line. And she made the request today to see you. She also requested that I not place you in Tartarus." He paused, and then beckoned forward. "Come closer."

The soul obeyed immediately.

Hades placed a hand on her forehead. "Your placement is…"

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Not too much of a cliffhanger, but more of one than I usually leave nowadays. I won't even try to make an excuse, except for that I was sick over the long weekend, and then school began again. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that longer chapter, and as always, leave some reviews please! Love you all, and until next week…**


	11. Chapter 11

Life and Death, Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Greek mythology.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Ilektra inhaled sharply, awaiting the god's decision.

"Asphodel," Hades finished.

Ilektra cried out. "But, my lord-"

Her mother, however, held up a hand to stop her outburst. "Ilektra, my dear, it is not your place to contradict our lord's orders." Once her daughter had fallen silent, Lydia looked at Hades steadily. "I choose rebirth."

"Mother!" exclaimed Ilektra. "B-but you'd forget about _us_, your children!"

"I'm sorry, daughter. But there is nothing I can do with my memories any longer. The Lethe is no danger. Please accept my decision."

Persephone stood, her green gown flowing from her gracefully. "Ilektra, come," she said with a silent plea in her voice. "Your mother has chosen, and Hades will grant her request. _Your_ request has been fulfilled. Come, let's enlighten Areti and Theodora of your mother's fate, why don't we?"

Lydia looked gratefully at the goddess. "Thank you, my Queen, for being so very gracious toward my girl."

The goddess looked surprised, but she responded in a soft voice, "You are most welcome, Lydia." As she gently led Ilektra to the exit, she glanced back at Hades, who also looked in surprise back, but turned away almost immediately.

x.o.x.o.x.

"He loves you, my lady," Ilektra said shortly to Persephone as they made their way back to the goddess's bedchambers.

Persephone startled, and asked, "Who, Ilektra?"

"My lord Hades, of course," Ilektra replied. "You can see it in his eyes. He wishes to make you the queen of his realm and his wife. If only you'd relent, my lady. It's been so very long since Lord Hades has been truly happy."

"Ilektra is right," came a female voice from behind them. "Hades needs all the happiness he can get. He deserves it all."

Both the goddess and the shade whirled around to face Hecate, Goddess of Crossroads. "Hecate," Persephone greeted, as Ilektra curtsied hurriedly.

The Goddess of Crossroads smiled slightly at Ilektra. "Hurry along, my dear shade, and inform your sisters. I'm sure they are eagerly awaiting your mother's placement."

"Sisters, Lady Hecate?" Ilektra echoed, looking confused.

"Sisters," Hecate confirmed. "You three are bound for eternity as friends, Ilektra dear, so I think that it would be perfectly adequate to call you sisters."

A beam spread across Ilektra's face. "Thank you, Lady Hecate." She turned to Persephone. "I will be going now, my lady. Shall we move from your bedchambers or stay?"

"You may stay, of course," Persephone answered. "Just don't mess up the place," she teased.

"Never, my lady," Ilektra promised, and bid the two goddesses good-bye.

Once the shade was out of earshot, Hecate told Persephone, "My lady, why don't we continue to my quarters and chat? I daresay Thanatos and Morpheus will be there."

Persephone looked puzzled, but she replied, "That sounds very appealing, Hecate. And you needn't call me 'my lady'. You are as much a lady as I am."

"But while you are down in the Underworld, my lady, you are of higher rank," Hecate vaguely responded. Catching her puzzled look, Hecate smiled. "And Thanatos and Morpheus would be in my quarters because we are very nearly siblings to each other, having spent so much time together. Normally, Charon would be here as well, but the death toll seems to be rising steadily, so he is busy as a bee. So is my lord Hades."

After that, the two goddesses fell silent until they approached a door seemingly carved with purple lines.

"Lines of magic, my magic," Hecate explained. "Only I can pass through them, and if I give permission, so can others." After Persephone nodded in understanding, Hecate spoke to the door. "I, Lady Hecate, Goddess of Crossroads and Magic, hereby give Lady Persephone, Goddess of Spring and daughter of Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture and Harvest, permission to enter my quarters at any given time."

The purple lines seemed to brighten and strengthen, before turning the color of yellow, and then turning back.

"Permission has been granted," Hecate informed Persephone. "I take it you enjoy the color yellow?"

"I do," confirmed Persephone as she followed Hecate through the purple lines. "Yellow seems to symbolize spring very well, and I _am_ the Goddess of Spring."

x.o.x.o.x.

"Thanatos," Hecate greeted Death. "Morpheus," she added, greeting the God of Dreams. Eyeing the goblets before them, she said, "I see you have helped yourself to my supply of nectar."

Morpheus, a lean and lithely built god, lifted his goblet as if to toast her. "Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Hecate," he joked, bowing slightly before sipping the nectar.

Thanatos chuckled. "You have a hefty supply, Hecate, and you can always duplicate it. What's the harm in having a drink or two? Plus, you hardly ever drink it."

"That's because I prefer tea," Hecate reminded him. "Tea calms me down better. Where are my manners? Thanatos, Morpheus, meet Persephone, who could very possibly be our queen within three months."

Persephone stepped forward to greet the two gods, but Hecate's comment didn't slip past her. After greeting the gods adequately, she asked Hecate, "Your queen within three months? I very much doubt it. In three months, I should hope that I will be back home."

"My lady, our lord is very stubborn," Morpheus told her, "and he will fight to get what he wants. Right now, _you_ are what he wants."

"I am stubborn myself," Persephone admitted. "And _I_ will fight to get what _I_ want."

Hecate chuckled. "Then you are a perfect match for him, my lady. Would you prefer tea or nectar?"

"Nectar, please," Persephone requested. "I don't believe that, Hecate. I am quite angry with him at the moment."

"Are you?" Thanatos asked. "Why is that, my lady?"

"He dragged me down here, kidnapped me from my home and my mother," Persephone explained shortly.

Morpheus looked interested. "I've heard stories about how clingy your mother is to you, my lady. Shouldn't that mean that she would be trying to find you?"

Persephone sat up, her green eyes lighting up with excitement. "That's it!" she cried. "Morpheus… you deliver dreams not only to mortals but to deities as well, correct?"

Looking puzzled, Morpheus nodded in confirmation.

"When my mother falls asleep tonight, could you send her a clue as to where I am?" Persephone paused. "Better yet, tell her to go to Helios! He'd know, he'd have watched as Hades dragged me below the earth! Morpheus, _please_!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, my lady," Morpheus told her, looking disappointed. "I hear that the Lady Demeter is not sleeping."

"Then contact Hypnos! Tell him to work his magic on my mother! Morpheus, I am begging of you, as your lady! Please!"

Morpheus hesitated. "My lady, I cannot, not without my lord's permission."

Persephone stared at him in shock. "You mean Hades has to give you permission for _everything_ you do?"

"Not everything," Morpheus is quick to assure her. "But he specifically informed me that I must have permission from him concerning anything to do with you or the Lady Demeter."

"T-the insufferable, incorrigible-" Persephone cut herself off, but she still fumed silently.

Hecate smiled mildly. "I'd suggest you tell those wonderful adjectives to the lord himself, my lady. I'm sure Thanatos will be replying to his duties very soon, and Morpheus never stalls long. I also must brew a potion for our lord…" She trailed off, looking concerned. "He seems very stressed lately."

"Great," mumbled Persephone. She smiled slightly at Morpheus. "Thank you anyway, Morpheus. If you happen to visit my mother in her dreams… just, please, let her know that I love her, despite everything she's done."

"Of course, my lady."

x.o.x.o.x.

Persephone lay in her bed, surrounded by the silence, occasionally broken by shrieks that she assumed came from Tartarus. Flipping herself over so that she could partially muffle the sound with her pillow, Persephone willed herself not to cry.

As minutes went by with no shriek, she released her head from the pillow, giving herself a few seconds to adjust the cool air.

Then inspiration struck her. "If there's anything related to me, it should be in his study!" she realized. "Maybe I should go there… he must be judging souls, or if he's tired, in his bedchambers!"

Scrambling up and pulling a dressing gown over her thin nightgown, Persephone pushed open her bedchamber door quietly, and looked up and down the corridor. Not a shade was in sight. She crept down, careful to tiptoe so as not to bring attention to herself or to cause a commotion. Finally, she came upon a large, majestic door that could only bring her to the study. Glancing up and down the corridor again, she twisted the doorknob.

x.o.x.o.x.

Hades sat in his study, in the desk chair, with his head down. An impulse struck him to study the whereabouts of his subjects, and… his Persephone. Of course, she wasn't his yet, but he promised himself that she _would_ be, someday, as long as she adapted to the Underworld fine and Demeter would let it go.

He studied the whereabouts for a moment, placing Ilektra first. She was in the maids' quarters, in her part of them. Hades placed Areti next. That shade was currently in the large gardens, which he must show Persephone soon… And next came Theodora, who, unsurprisingly, was in the kitchens. He saw several cooks in there with her. Lydia, Ilektra's mother, was placed next as near the Lethe. Out of consideration for one of his dearest shades, nearly his daughter, he had allowed mother and daughter to visit for a mere hour before he commanded the newer shade to the River Lethe to have her memories wiped clean so she could be reborn.

His black eyes scanned the palace carefully, now searching for the one that caught his eye most often, both above and below ground: Persephone. Almost immediately, he saw her. She was creeping slowly down the corridor… _towards his study_.

"Well, we most certainly cannot have that," he mused. But he supposed it would be quite amusing to startle her. So he leaned back and waited, his eyes intent on the doorknob.

And just as his eyes landed, it began to twist, and he smiled, inwardly hoping that he couldn't mess this up.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: So we meet Morpheus. Thanatos returns! I hope you enjoyed that! More of a filler chapter, but next chapter, some Persephone/Hades action, I promise! See you then!**


	12. Chapter 12

Life and Death, Light and Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Greek mythology.**

**A/N: I must, first and foremost, apologize most profusely for the late, late, LATE update! I've been slacking off, I know, but school and a program I am part of, World of Difference, is taking up a lot of my time. I do hope you enjoy this chapter 12 of Life and Death, Light and Darkness!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Persephone turned the knob and carefully swung the door open, heedful of making no noise. To her surprise, the study was in complete and utter darkness. She felt the walls near her, but found no torch or such to light. As her eyes adjusted to the unusual darkness, they traveled along the walls. There were scrolls upon scrolls of parchment, and even in the darkness and distance, the goddess could tell they were books.

Gleefully, she moved forward and ran her palm against the spines. It had been so long since she had laid eyes or hands on a book, and here was the god of the dead with his study full of them. Her green eyes were wide with wonder as she continued on, looking up and down on the shelves.

"Kind of you to come visit me, my dear Persephone."

The male voice gave Persephone a start; she jumped as shivers ran down her spine. She whirled around as the study lit up with considerably more light, illuminating an intimidating god sitting behind the desk with an amused expression fully in place.

"Kind of _you_ to give me such a start, Hades," Persephone retorted sharply. "Can immortals get heart attacks?"

"I'm not sure, why?" Hades replied, deterred for a moment.

Persephone smirked grimly. "Because I think you just gave me one." Then she went back to ignoring him, looking at the books in the form of scrolls again.

Unused to being ignored, Hades questioned, "Have you met Thanatos and Morpheus yet?"

Startled again by his question, Persephone tore her eyes away from the books to lay them on him. "I have, why?"

Hades smiled. "Why, you would need to know them if you are to be their queen, Persephone."

Persephone's green eyes filled with fury. "I will never marry you, you despicable god! Mark my words, my mother will find me and bring me home!"

"I'm afraid none of the Olympians can do any good here in my realm, Persephone," Hades informed her, and she was surprised to find that he sounded sincere. "I do not wish to force you into a marriage, but it must be done."

"And why is that?" Persephone asked haughtily.

Hades smiled slightly. "I love you, of course, and your father promised you to me."

"WHAT?"

x.o.x.o.x.

Miles away, a similar shriek was heard. "WHAT?"

Zeus rubbed his temples. Demeter's hysterical shrieks and sobs were truly getting on his nerves. It had been at least three months since the girl had been taken by his brother, and _still_ his insolent sister could not get over it.

"I just said it, Demeter," Zeus said tersely. "I promised our daughter to Hades."

Demeter's eyes were wild with fear. "_Him_? Why _him_ of all people? Couldn't it have been Apollo? Or Hermes? Or even Morpheus or Hypnos? Anyone but _him_, Zeus! But _no_! You _had_ to choose the least-liked god even by the mortals!"

"Don't speak to me that way, Demeter," Zeus snapped. "I am your king."

That was, apparently, the wrong thing to say, because now Demeter's fear was replaced by fury. "You may be the big-headed king, Zeus, but don't forget. You are also the youngest of us original Olympians. You are my little brother. Don't you forget that. Now go get _my_ daughter back before I disgrace your name to all mortals and deities alike!"

"You could never do that," Zeus snorted. "I'm their king, I'm the king of all kings. You're just the Goddess of Agriculture. No one would listen to you."

A fire flamed in Demeter's eyes, so like her daughter's. "My forte is how those mortals live, Zeus, how they live to worship not only us, but you. If there are no mortals to worship you, you will fade into nothingness. So get me my daughter back, or every single living mortal shall die!"

And on the end of her threat, Demeter stormed out of the throne room, passing Hera, but not stopping, until she had teleported back to her own grain palace, where Abas was waiting patiently for his lady's return.

"My lady!" Abas exclaimed, rushing to her side. "What did Lord Zeus say? Will he return the Lady Persephone?"

Demeter stared at him, before replying in a bitter tone, "You know my little brother, Abas. He has absolutely no morals nor heart. If he won't bring me my daughter back, I shall search for her myself, even if it means going straight to the Underworld."

Abas gasped. "Lord Hades kidnapped Lady Persephone?"

"Yes," Demeter confirmed, already striding to her bedchambers. "And she is counting on me to bring her out of that place. So I will not let her down. Come with me."

"No, my lady," Abas replied sharply. "You cannot go out adventuring. You are not even a month away from your due date, and goddess or not, it would endanger the child's life."

"My only immortal child's life is already in peril, Abas!" Demeter snapped. "Do you expect me to rest easy until _this_ blasted child makes her appearance in the world? I don't care, unless my girl is brought back to me."

"At least tell Lord Hermes to find Lady Persephone, my lady," Abas urged. "He can travel to the Underworld with no problem, no ancient laws binding him."

"I don't want the blasted messenger god to find my girl!" exploded Demeter. "In fact, if you think about it, _he_ was the one to cause this in the first place! If he hadn't brought my daughter into the blasted Underworld, then Hades would never have gotten a glimpse of her, and then she would still be here, in my arms!"

Abas set off on the difficult task of trying to convince his lady of allowing Hermes to look for Persephone.

x.o.x.o.x.

Meanwhile, Persephone was sitting in Hades' study, fuming at not only him, but also at her father.

"I can't believe he would do this to me! That he would condemn me to an eternity of a loveless marriage!" Persephone fumed.

Not the least offended, Hades reminded her, "He _did_ force Hephaestus and Aphrodite into a marriage. And it isn't exactly full of love. Aphrodite is always off rendezvousing with Ares. And your father and Hera's marriage isn't exactly peaceful either."

"But they've gotten used to each other for centuries already! I would rather not have to go through what they're going through. I'm quite sure I would have had a wonderful life being single and happy."

"Can you be sure of that, Persephone? We are immortal beings; we will live for eternity. You get multiple chances. Why not just try out marrying me, and if that doesn't work out, I promise I'll allow a divorce," Hades told her.

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Have you gone berserk, Hades? Even _you_ should know that there is no such thing as a divorce in our existences. Don't you suppose that Father and Hera would have gotten one already, at Hera's hands? And the same with Hephaestus and Aphrodite!"

"That is up on Olympus, my dear," Hades reminded her. "Down here in the Underworld, there are different laws, laws that I myself had created. And if you want a divorce, there shall be a divorce."

"You think you're so powerful," Persephone near sneered at him. "But the ancient laws cannot be broken by even you, _Hades_. Once two immortal beings bind their souls together in marriage, it can never be reversible."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the terribly late update! I hope you enjoyed that! Until next time!**


End file.
